


Оборотни тихого омута

by marty5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marty5/pseuds/marty5
Summary: В этом фанфике: Гарри Поттер отправляется на пару дней в деревню ловить оборотня, где его уже подкарауливают внезапные встречи и приключения на задницу; местные магглы вооружены, не вызывают доверия и сами доверять не торопятся; Нарцисса Малфой твёрдой лапой неожиданным образом разбирается с семейными неурядицами, пока её единственный сын осваивает чудеса переписки. Также присутствуют: сигареты, пара стаканов виски, внезапные поцелуи и Артур Уизли, который за кадром решает кроссворды.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Чёрно-бурая лисица отчётливо фыркнула, а потом резво хватанула шуршащего рядом по листьям волка зубами за лапу. Больно ему не было, да и лисица часто использовала этот приём, но волк всё равно рыкнул на неё, как мог бы возмутиться и будучи человеком. Он был больше неё раза в три-четыре, но всегда помнил, кто из них двоих главнее. Прижав уши, волк сменил направление в ту сторону, куда почесала деловая лисица. 

Слегка одурманенный разум словно был забит ватой. Сознание, всё ещё осознающее себя человеком, долго перестраивалось и подстраивалось, но вскоре непривычные четыре лапы переставали заплетаться, а сумасшедшее соцветие ночных запахов и звуков уже не ударяли по носу и ушам, сбивая с толку. Когда-то, уже совсем давно, эта трансформация могла занять и несколько часов, мотыляя его из стороны в сторону, как лодку в шторм. 

Но это было давно позади, в те времена, когда вторая шкура, — мохнатая и тёплая, — ещё не ощущалась такой же родной, как холодная и незащищённая человеческая. 

Лисица остановилась, припав к земле, и волк сделал то же самое, но чуть в отдалении. Его светлая шерсть всегда была приметнее в тёмном лесу. Лисица за свою жизнь охотилась гораздо больше него, будучи даже в человеческом обличии, и она прекрасно знала, как это делается. Она учила его долго и упорно, пока однажды он самостоятельно не поймал зайца и не принёс ей, бросив под ноги слегка мокрую от крови тушку и заслужив почёсывание за ухом.

Его мама всегда любила его сильнее всего на свете.

Носом он понял, на кого она планирует нападать. Где-то в ста ярдах впереди шёл большой, взрослый олень. Ночь только начиналась. Возможно, он как раз собирался отправиться спать туда, где ночные хищники не смогли бы его найти. Через несколько секунд волк понял, что не так: олень был слаб, он уже был ранен.

Лисьи уши дрогнули — она приказывала наступать. Когда они были в лесу вместе, вдвоём, он всегда её слушался. Она объясняла это тем, что его нестабильное состояние могло продиктовать ему что-то, что не понравилось бы никому из них. Пусть он и был под действием той гадости, которая позволяла ему оставаться человеком в разуме, никто не мог избавить его от тела оборотня, а волк этот был совершенно непредсказуемым для человека существом.

Олень, неторопливо двигавшийся в темноте, был, кажется, оглушён. Волк чувствовал, что рогатый потерял достаточное количество крови, чтобы потеряться в пространстве и забыть, чего нужно бояться таким, как он. 

В лесу ухали совы. Волк слышал каждый шорох и хруст. Сухие ещё веточки под тяжело ступающими оленьими копытцами, ветви облетающих деревьев, мамина поступь, крадущаяся следом, далёкие голоса людей из деревни. Но вес имел только шагающий впереди зверь, чья кровь очень вкусно пахла, а дыхание было загнанным и уставшим. Олень явно страдал. Человеческому сознанию волка не терпелось облегчить судьбу животного, дать ему наконец умереть, чтобы успокоить разодранный неизвестным зверем бок и бьющееся внутри сердце. 

Волчье тело же диктовало только голод и просто хотело есть. Осуждать его за это было сложно. 

Внезапно, словно что-то наконец почуяв, олень дёрнулся, а потом из последних сил ломанулся вперёд, всё ещё надеясь выжить. Долго просить не пришлось, и волк поспешил следом, недовольно рыкнув. Он слышал, как, не отставая, бежала за ним лисица, решившая оставить эту добычу только для его зубов.

Олень оказался на удивление живучим. Пусть реакции его тела были слегка заторможенными, но он определённо не собирался сдаваться, и только этим мог бы заслужить уважение. Человеческому сознанию волка пришлось напомнить себе, что олень был всего лишь животным, и его стремление выжить диктовали ему инстинкты, а никак не убеждения или долг перед семьёй.

Тёмный лес был полон густой темноты. Когда впереди, среди деревьев, замелькали огни деревни, волк неосознанно дёрнулся. В своей погоне он совсем забыл, что мир не ограничивается свежим сентябрьским лесом и запахом крови от бегущего впереди оленя. Человеческий мир был гораздо шире.

Видимо, тоже испугавшись близости к человеческим домам, олень решил сменить направление и удрать обратно, глубже в лес. Лисица прижалась к волку с правого боку, готовясь снова куснуть того за лапу, если он вдруг что-то затеет. Волк уже собирался было продолжить преследование, но вдруг услышал голоса. Ведомый неясным зверю любопытством человека, он замер, а после ступил несколько шагов вперёд, пока не разглядел силуэты людей, с шумом что-то обсуждающих почти у самого края леса. У них были несколько лучей направленного света, и пятна от этих лучей скакали по стволам деревьев, земле и ветвям.

Лисица несильным укусом напомнила о том, что им стоит уйти. Запах крови удалялся, но не успел далеко сбежать. Ветер принёс со стороны людей кислый и неприятный запах алкоголя. 

Волк уже отступал в темноту леса, когда один из людей что-то заорал. Свет лучей направили прямо волку в спину, и тот смог увидеть свою огромную тень, лежащую перед ним на земле. Он обернулся, но только сильнее испугал этим людей, решивших, что он собрался нападать. Сильнее куснув, лисица с шорохом побежала вглубь леса, и волку ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней. 

Когда он обернулся снова, огни деревни и люди были далеко.

На этот раз он шёл вторым. По дёргающимся ушам лисицы он понял, что мама не собиралась повторять свою ошибку дважды: как бы ценна ни была добыча, к людям оборотню соваться было никак нельзя.

Не желая доводить раненного оленя до полного отчаяния, они бежали не торопясь. Волку было полезно выгуляться и устать, о чём лисица отлично знала. Они могли бегать так всю ночь, ни на кого конкретного не охотясь и не преследуя цели. У уставшего от беготни волка не было никаких сил вытворять безумства. 

Ночь ещё не собиралась заканчиваться, когда они приблизились к оленю почти вплотную, но до предрассветных часов было всего ничего. Сквозь ветви высоких деревьев видно было луну, которая собиралась уже скоро скрыться в холмах. Следовало торопиться, но именно так и проходили почти все ночи полнолуния — в рысканьи по лесу и в запахе чужой крови. Беспокоиться было не о чем. 

Лисица замерла, отступая и давая сыну возможность пройти вперёд и закончить начатое кем-то до них. Олень был впереди, ближе, чем до этого, и слабее, чем когда-либо. Долгая пробежка утомила его и забрала последние силы. Тяжёлые рога клонили голову вниз. Тело дрожало.

Волку было жалко несчастное существо. Он как никто другой знал, что перед ним всего лишь жертва бесконечного природного цикла смерти и рождения, и не было в этом круге ничего, что стоило бы жалеть. Но жалостливое человеческое сердце, способное в чём угодно разглядеть и найти близкий себе по духу разум, готово было разорваться от боли. 

Не было в измотанном олене перед ним ничего, что отличило бы его от волка, пусть в теле последнего и было заперто сознание человека. Красивое животное с ветвистыми рогами было едва ли проще и понятнее людей. 

Изящные ноги оленя подогнулись, и тот, лишённый всяких сил, беспомощно опустился на землю, умудрившись и это сделать с присущей одному ему грацией. Он принимал этот исход, хотя несомненно знал, кто находится рядом с ним.

Когда волк подошёл к нему настолько близко, что запах крови окутал его, как кокон, в несильном свете предрассветного часа он разглядел, как закрылись глаза оленя. Он всё ещё дышал, но во вздымании его грудной клетки было уже мало жизни. Она стремительно уходила от него.

Не выдержав, волк дёрнулся вперёд, за доли секунды оканчивая страдания красивого существа. Хрустнули кости позвоночника, и тело оленя обмякло, наконец успокаиваясь. В слабом свете рога животного выглядели как паутина, свитая большим пауком. 

Волк боком почувствовал приближение лисицы, и та встала к нему вплотную, уткнувшись носом в шею таким движением, в котором сразу узналась бы человеческая привычка. Чувствуя в пасти привкус чужой крови, волк еле подавил в себе желание то ли завыть на весь лес, то ли просто-напросто заплакать, как могли плакать только люди. 

Не выдержав, волк лёг на землю. Устроив голову на только что прокушенной собственными зубами шее, он, всё ещё будучи больше человеком, чем зверем, в очередной раз попытался представить, что вовсе не виновен в смертях существ, встречавшихся ему на пути в его редкие вылазки в лес. Это не человек в нём требовал каждое полнолуние чуять чужую кровь и видеть доказательства собственной силы. Это не человек готов был бежать долгие, долгие мили, выслеживая жертву по одному только запаху. Не человек мог одним движением отнять чужую жизнь.

Человек боялся крови. Человек отказывался есть мясо. Человек готов был умереть, лишь бы не ждать, когда настанет следующий день, в ночь которого ему захочется кого-нибудь убить. 

И тогда, на трупе большого, красивого животного, раненного кем-то ранее ночью, лежал вовсе не волк, а человек, оказавшийся в волчьей шкуре. Человек чувствовал на своих клыках кровь. Человек не мог поверить в то, что лежащий рядом зверь был убит им, но остывающее тело было тому прямым доказательством. 

Лисица попыталась растормошить его, заставить подняться, но всё было без толку. До рассвета была пара часов, и никаким образом лисица не смогла бы уговорить волка встать на лапы. Беспомощно вздохнув, она калачиком устроилась у него под боком, собираясь караулить его шустро бьющееся сердце столько, сколько понадобится. 

Когда луна села за холм, а над землёй начала подниматься серая утренняя дымка, рядом с трупом большого животного лежал худой, взрослый мужчина, и его светлые волосы были заляпаны чужой, уже успевшей высохнуть кровью. Сидящая рядом с ним женщина пыталась наложить на сына хоть какие-то согревающие чары, на какие у неё ещё хватало сил.

— Давай, малыш, — сказала она, стирая с его щёк слёзы раньше, чем те упали бы на шерсть мёртвого оленя, — нужно возвращаться домой.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри Поттер присел на край своего стола. Просто потому, что присесть точно надо было, а стулья, как назло, все то и дело норовили отодвинуться от садящегося в самый последний момент — Джефферсон всё ещё был в Мунго в компании костероста, а заколдованные им случайно стулья никто и никак не мог заставить стоять смирно.

— Куда-куда? — переспросил Гарри у недовольно поглядывающей на него Матильды, которая так настырно пихала Поттеру в лицо документы, что ему пришлось чуть отодвинуть пятую точку вглубь стола.

Волосы старушки пару дней назад перестали отливать морковью, сменившись цветом свежей листвы — в отделе шутили, что это из-за близящегося Рождества. Рон был уверен, что Матильда просто перехимичила с красителями, но был рад, что их с пожилой леди перестали кликать родственниками.

— В Фоксхэм, — крякнула секретарша, наконец добившись от Гарри реакции и заставив забрать из своих костлявых пальцев папку.

— Кто сказал « _ветчина_ »*? — встрепенулся из-за горы бумаг на столе по соседству Рональд.

Покачав головой, Матильда удалилась, слегка прихрамывая, но гордо пробираясь между столов офиса и на правах старшего секретаря отдавая всем бездельникам подзатыльники.

— Никакой ветчины, — вздохнул Гарри с тоской, открывая документы. К первой странице была прикреплена колдография: что-то, похожее на большое белое пятно, проскакивало среди деревьев и скрывалось за кадром. — Ох, _нет_.

— Что, опять русалки?

— Нет, — Гарри потёр пальцами глаза под очками, — ещё попытки?

Рон задумчиво протянул пару гласных. Сквозь приглушённые шорохи отдела Гарри расслышал, как друг стучит пальцами по столу. Как будто там ещё было пространство, свободное от бумаг.

— Оборотень?

— Ты подглядел, — Гарри оглянулся на чрезмерно довольного Рона.

— Больно надо, — фыркнул тот и откинулся на спинку своего стула. — Так что там было про ветчину?

— Фоксхэм, — Гарри поднялся и кинул себе на стол папку с документами, — это название деревни где-то в Уилтшире.

— Что-то очень знакомое, — Рон почесал в затылке и нахмурился, — когда я мог слышать об этом месте?

— Не знаю, — Гарри пожал плечами, достав из-под стола безразмерную сумку со всяким барахлом, с которым авроры выезжали работать в поля, — может, когда мистер Уизли разгадывал свои кроссворды?

— Похоже на правду, — он, тем не менее, не выглядел убеждённым.

С обеда пришли Маклахлэн и Нельсон, рассевшись за свои столы рядом со столами Рона и Гарри, и вокруг тут же стало в десять раз более шумно. Рон отвлёкся и принялся пререкаться с коллегами, грозя им подзатыльниками от Матильды за то, что они мешают отделу работать. Те в свою очередь стали выпытывать, на каких таких правах Рональд распоряжается драгоценными подзатыльниками, и в каких отношениях нужно состоять с секретаршей босса, чтобы подобным промышлять.

Пока Рон сливался цветом кожи с собственными волосами, Гарри в сотый раз проверил, всё ли в его сумке на месте, быстренько перелистал документы и прикинул, что работы ему перепало максимум дня на два. Оборотни не были самой сложной задачей, но уж точно были одной из самых грязных. Гарри усмехнулся, вспомнив, в каком виде они с Роном заявились в аврорат после их первой поимки оборотня. Рон ещё неделю вымывал тину из волос.

— Рональд, — гаркнул Гарри, вклиниваясь в паузу между руганью и привлекая к себе внимание, пока оппоненты набирали в лёгкие воздуха, — отставить срач. Ты что-нибудь вообще помнишь о Фоксхэме?

— Мы с вами ещё не закончили, — многозначительно сообщил Рон, тыкая пальцем в коллег по офису.

— Ты сказал, Фоксхэм? — заинтересовался Нельсон, почесав уже прорезавшуюся сединой бороду. — Что, опять чего на Малфоев накопали?

— В каком смысле? — не понял Гарри.

— Точно! — воскликнул Рон, и его стул чуть не скинул его, подпрыгнув вместе с хозяином на месте, но Уизли этого как будто не заметил. — Там же стоит дом Малфоев!

— Что, прямо в Фоксхэме? — протянул Гарри.

— Где-то в отдалении от него, — ответил вместо Рона Нельсон, — но у меня и Нат был портключ до Фоксхэма, когда нас посылали к старику Люциусу. Так чего там у них опять?

Гарри еле отловил свой норовивший ускакать стул и сел, глубоко вздохнув.

— Никакой ветчины, — ответил он, — и один оборотень.

*Foxham, где «ham» — на английском «ветчина»

***

Портключ выплюнул его в какие-то кусты, что было, в принципе, неудивительно — деревня была по большей части маггловской, так что появляться прямо на главной площади было некстати. Цепляясь за ветки курткой и сумкой, Гарри кое-как выбрался из ловушки, попутно помянув всех дементоров вместе взятых. Ему пришлось сменить аврорскую форму на обычную маггловскую одежду, в которой он чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее, чем в яркой, как светофор, красной мантии, которую он наверняка разодрал бы всё в тех же кустах.

Фоксхэм маячил впереди, в отдалении. Местом приземления Гарри оказался подлесок, примыкающий к сырому и лысому полю, где отлёживались подгнивающие, оставшиеся после Хэллоуина тыквы.

Пытаясь наскоро придумать легенду о том, каким образом он оказался посреди нигде без машины или, на худой конец, билета с поезда, Гарри двинулся в сторону домов.

Деревня оказалась ещё меньше, чем можно было себе представить. Гарри, кажется, мог просмотреть всю главную улицу насквозь, от первого и до последнего дома. На окраинах стояли в основном амбары и сараи с домашней скотиной, чтобы та могла свободно выходить в поля.

В материалах, которые ему всучила Матильда, впрочем, не стояло ни слова о том, что местная дикая собачка кого-то успела съесть. Это было странно. Обычно оборотни не гнушались посреди ночи перекусить какой-нибудь коровой или десятком куриц.

— Какой-то неправильный оборотень, — хмыкнул Гарри себе под нос.

Гостиницу, в которой ему предстояло осесть, он нашёл почти сразу. Пару раз ему встретились на пути местные, поглядывавшие на него настороженно. Оно и понятно: на туриста Гарри походил мало, да и, судя по всему, делать им в Фоксхэме было особенно нечего. Не тыквы же да коров в полях разглядывать.

Сама гостиница с гордым названием «Лисьи усы» выглядела так, будто её отстроили лет сто назад. Что, по мнению Гарри, вовсе не было минусом. Почти всё внутри немного косого здания из серого камня было обшито деревом и поскрипывало, кажется, даже когда Гарри просто дышал.

На стойке регистрации его встретил такой же поскрипывающий старостью дед, который легко мог утереть по годам нос даже Матильде.

— Здрасьте, — сказал Гарри, замерев перед стойкой под подозрительным взглядом старика.

— Здрасьте, — сварливо повторил эхом дед.

— Мне нужен номер, — Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу и потянулся во внутренний карман за бумажником, — на одного.

— Имя, — крякнул дед, дотягиваясь сухой рукой до ручки.

— Джеймс Поттер, — выдал Гарри привычно, доставая поддельные документы, которые всегда использовал при работе с магглами.

— Окна?

— Что?

— Окна нужны в номере? — дед явно не был счастлив своей работе.

— Да, — недоумённо ответил Гарри, — конечно.

Следом последовали такие же вопросы относительно холодильника, бара, завтрака, настольной лампы и пены для ванной. Не менее дотошно дед сравнивал фотографию на документах Гарри с лицом самого Гарри, прикрыв один глаз и приставив её на уровень головы нового постояльца. Гарри всё больше хмурился, и когда на стойку перед ним наконец лёг ключ от номера, мысленно возликовал.

— Ты к нам зачем? — тут же поинтересовался дед, явно оттягивавший этот вопрос до последнего.

— Ловить волка, — буднично отозвался Гарри, хватая ключ на брелке в виде морды лисы. 

Дед впервые выдал что-то похожее на беззубую улыбку, которая тем не менее была отчего-то хищной.

— И как же ты собрался ловить его, сынок? — с издёвкой протянул дед, явно намекая, что он больше доверял бы ружью в собственных руках.

Гарри не собирался оставаться в номере — делать ему там было особенно нечего, — так что он положил ключи в карман сумки.

— На ветчину, наверное, — ответил он, доставая бумажку с нужным ему адресом. — Не подскажете, где я могу найти мистера Фрэнка Бишопа?

Всё ещё переваривая шутку про ветчину, дед смерил его недовольным взглядом, а потом рассказал, куда и как ему нужно идти, всем своим видом намекая, что скорее бы послал гостя ко всем чертям собачьим, чем на соседнюю улицу.

***

Быстро добравшись куда надо по выложенной неровным камнем улице и успев натянуто улыбнуться парочке встреченных по пути местных, Гарри остановился возле дома, который, судя по всему, построили одновременно с гостиницей. На деревянной двери, слишком низкой, чтобы даже Гарри мог бы пройти, не стукнувшись лбом, стояла нужная ему цифра. На единственном выходящем на улицу окне стоял длинный горшок без растений, зато с маггловским садовым гномом, у которого был отколот красный колпак.

Так жил единственный в деревне волшебник.

Гарри постучал в дверь, не обнаружив кнопки звонка, и смиренно замер, ожидая. Мимо него проскользнули вниз по улице две женщины, нёсшие в руках по лопате, и Гарри неловко им улыбнулся, боясь выпустить из виду несомненно опасное оружие в виде лопат. За дверью послышалась возня, и Гарри перевёл на неё внимание. Уже ничто не было способно остановить местных жительниц от кровавой расплаты над чужаком, когда дверь наконец распахнулась.

Отчего-то Гарри ждал, что и мистер Бишоп окажется каким-нибудь древним стариком, забравшимся в маггловскую глушь на старости лет, но дверь ему открыл мужчина едва ли в два раза старше самого Гарри. 

— Ага, — выдал он, едва коснувшись Гарри взглядом, — мистер Поттер, надо полагать.

Гарри уже собирался что-то ответить, как Бишоп деловито оглядел улицу, будто пытаясь выявить у стен других домов уши и глаза, и скрылся, махнув рукой. Восприняв это как предложение войти, Гарри так и сделал. 

Большой, чёрно-белый, как корова, толстый кот встретил Гарри прямо на пороге, начав суетиться у него под ногами. Бишоп уже гремел чем-то в комнате дальше по коридору, и Гарри замер, атакованный домашним животным, которое начало помявкивать, просясь на руки и ластясь изо всех сил. 

На кухню, откуда его окликнул хозяин дома, Гарри вошёл с котом на руках. Заметив это, Бишоп усмехнулся.

— Уже нашёл себе компанию, — он без помощи магии снял с плиты чайник и устроил его на столе. — Чёрный чай или зелёный, мистер Поттер?

Всё ещё с котом на руках, Гарри кое-как отодвинул ближайший к себе стул, который отчего-то оказался очень тяжелым. На сидушке обнаружился второй кот, свернувшийся калачиком.

— Зелёный, — ответил Гарри, не представляя, что ему делать со всеми этими котами, — спасибо.

На соседнем стуле котов не обнаружилось, так что Гарри уселся, продолжая чесать за ушами охочему до ласк кошаку на своих руках. Бишоп опустил перед ним кружку. Чайные листья плавали по поверхности, делая чай похожим на исходящее паром болото.

— Что ж, — сказал Бишоп, садясь на стул напротив, — ты ещё ни с кем здесь не разговаривал?

— Только с администратором в гостинице, — Гарри нахмурился, — старик явно не был рад меня видеть.

— Если ты про старика Тэда, то да, он ужасно сварливый, — улыбнулся Бишоп, — хотя я бы удивился, встреть ты на улице хоть кого-то, кто не был бы похож на маньяка.

Гарри рассмеялся. Отчего-то Бишоп сразу ему понравился, и, в обнимку с котом, было довольно легко почувствовать себя в своей тарелке. Бишоп и был тем, кто прислал в аврорат весточку об оборотне. В почти каждой такой деревне нашёлся бы волшебник, готовый сообщить куда надо, если у кого-то в огороде внезапно полезут из-под земли толпой садовые гномы. 

Пока хозяин дома и котов мешал ложкой чай и вытаскивал оттуда чайные листья, Гарри пытался разглядеть и его самого, и кухню, на которой они сидели. Наваливаться с вопросами по работе за чаем было как-то невежливо, и потому несколько минут они оба просидели в тишине. Бишоп был худощавым и высоким, у него была густая борода, отдающая медью, а стены кухни над раковиной и плитой были криво выложены разноцветной плиткой, как будто её укладывал человек, совершенно не представляющий, как это делать. 

Над столом, со стороны того стула, на который Гарри вначале собирался сесть, поднялась кошачья спина, а затем и хвост. Кот сладко потянулся и отправился на соседний стул, к хозяину на колени. Против желания Гарри разулыбался.

— Местные на самом деле вечно недовольные или только прикидываются? — спросил он, не забывая чесать за ухом коту на своих руках.

— Некоторые ничего, — Бишоп пожал плечами, давая второму коту с удобством устроиться на своих коленях, — остальные будут презирать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не спасёшь их горящий сарай ведром воды.

— Я ещё не успел спасти ничей сарай, к сожалению, — поддержал шутку Гарри, и Бишоп улыбнулся.

— Может, если ты избавишь их от оборотня, всё наладится, — успокоил он.

— Что о нём вообще известно?

— Да толком ничего, — Бишоп отпил чая, — я сам его всего раз видел. Хотя пара местных говорят, что он попадается им чуть ли не каждый раз, как они смотрят в сторону леса. Это, конечно, преувеличение. Полнолуние, сам понимаешь, не каждую ночь бывает.

— И почему они ещё не попытались его пристрелить? — Гарри поднял бровь, вспомнив старика Тэда, который мало верил чужаку, да ещё и без ружья за плечом.

— Кто-то пытался, но в этих местах нельзя убивать кого попало, — покачал головой Бишоп, — разрешение на стрельбу по дичи выдают не всем и не всегда, да и волки в список допустимых к убийству животных не входят, — он вздохнул, — к тому же, оборотень ещё никого не тронул. Я одно время даже сомневался, что это вообще оборотень.

— Что заставило вас передумать, мистер Бишоп? — уточнил Гарри.

— Фрэнк, — поправил его и усмехнулся в усы Бишоп, а потом объяснил: — Я просто увидел его сам и понял, что волком это быть не может. 

— Почему? — пристал Гарри.

— Это огромный зверь, — снова пожал плечами Фрэнк, — волки такими здоровыми не бывают. Уж не знаю, что там видели охотники, но это существо можно было бы назвать волком, только не имея при этом других вариантов. Они просто использовали знакомое им слово. К тому же, — он сделал паузу, — к тому же, зверюга едва ли не белоснежного окраса. Таких волков здесь не водится.

Белоснежная зверюга. Гарри тут же представил себе что-то среднее между оборотнем из фильма про Ван Хельсинга и пушистым, как облако, самоедом, который жил в доме напротив старого дома Блэков. Оборотня на поводок уж точно не удастся посадить, так что пришлось утихомирить своё воображение.

— Зверь со светлым мехом наверняка очень заметен в лесу, — рассудил Гарри, отпивая чай.

— Я увидел его в последнее полнолуние, и он выглядел как фонарь среди деревьев, — Фрэнк покачал головой, — понятия не имею, что у него в голове происходит.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, посуди сам, — Фрэнк кашлянул, — он никого не трогает. Не подходит к деревне. Значит, он либо подъедает курей где-то ещё, либо остаётся в сознании человеком. Но зачем тогда выходить в лес и шататься по нему, нарываясь на неприятности?

Да, это в самом деле было странно. 

— Может, ему скучно, — предположил Гарри первое, что пришло в голову.

Фрэнк посмотрел на него так, будто Гарри показался ему очаровательным, и в то же время заставил сомневался в способностях аврора по части поимки оборотней. Гарри решил перевести тему, скрывшись за кружкой с чаем.

— И где его видели? — спросил он, чувствуя, как кот на его коленях впивается коготками в джинсы. — Я имею в виду, в какой части леса?

— Всегда в одной и той же, — кивнул Фрэнк и подхватил кота со своих колен на руки, чтобы пересадить на соседний стул, а потом поднялся сам, — я покажу.

***

Они прошли всю деревню насквозь, что не заняло так уж много времени. Все дома были разными, и большинство из них были древнее Гарри лет на тридцать точно. Иногда попадались и совсем новые домики, от которых ещё веяло свежей краской, и чьи стены ещё не были увиты влажным мхом. Гарри было интересно, что за люди здесь живут.

— Почему ты живёшь здесь? — спросил он у Фрэнка, который шагал рядом в высоких резиновых сапогах и нисколько не боялся луж на земле.

— Здесь жил мой отец и мой дед, — сказал он, кутаясь плотнее в куртку, — и его дед, кажется, тоже. Когда-то они не были одиноки здесь, в Фоксхэме, но рано или поздно семьи разъезжались, и остались только мы. А теперь только я.

Гарри представил на секунду, что тоже мог бы жить в маленькой деревне на краю света, где нет ни одного другого волшебника, а магглы выглядят так сурово, что вряд ли будут счастливы твоему существованию. Ходить в высоких сапогах по болоту, стрелять по осени дичь и тоже завести пару котов. Звучало совершенно неправдоподобно: Гарри бы с ума сошёл от безделия и отсутствия дышащей в затылок опасности.

Хотя местный оборотень мог бы сойти за опасность, но всё-таки временную. Поняв, что просто-напросто пытается вписать себя в жизнь и быт этой серой деревушки, Гарри встряхнул головой и поправил шапку, отгоняя глупые мысли. Идущий рядом Фрэнк ничего не заметил.

Зимний свет был недолог. Когда они вышли с другой стороны деревни, в поля, за которыми виднелась тёмная полоса леса, всё вокруг уже готовилось отходить к ночи, хоть времени едва ли было хотя бы пять часов после обеда.

Вскоре Гарри начал жалеть, что у него самого нет резиновых сапог. Ботинки тоже были ничего, и только владение магией успокаивало переживания по поводу того, что он может промочить ноги, заболеть, простыть и всю ночь после этого чистить подошвы от грязи. Поэтому перед тем, как ступить с дороги в поле, на мокрую землю, Гарри всё же наложил на ботинки отталкивающие грязь и воду чары.

А грязи там было предостаточно. Поздняя осень пока что не радовала снегом, зато дождей было больше, чем хотелось бы. Вода размывала землю, превращая её в по большей части кашеобразное состояние. Нисколько не боясь, Фрэнк преспокойно хлюпал подошвами по дорожке, оставленной колёсами техники. Остатки растений и всякие корешки торчали по обоим сторонам. Справа, чуть вдалеке, снова виднелись бурые в сгущающейся темноте бока тыкв.

— В наших лесах легко потеряться, — сказал Фрэнк, пока они приближались к лесу, — даже волшебникам.

— На курсах у нас был отдельный предмет для ориентирования и поиска по местности, — ответил ему Гарри, не желая чувствовать себя маленьким дитём, способным заплутать в трёх соснах.

— Не сомневаюсь, — тихо усмехнулся Фрэнк, — но всё же не стоит ходить здесь одному. Если всё же соберёшься, скажи хотя бы тому же старику Тэду, в какую сторону идёшь.

Нахмурившись, Гарри сделал несколько шагов под аккомпанемент их шагов и шума ветра в ветвях деревьев.

— Я не могу подвергать опасности гражданского, Фрэнк, это против всех правил, — сказал он наконец, подбирая слова, — даже если этот гражданский сам напрашивается в сопровождающие во имя успеха операции. 

В сумерках сложно было увидеть реакцию на лице Фрэнка, так что Гарри просто шёл дальше, искренне надеясь, что его слова звучали не слишком резко.

— Гражданский может притвориться, что просто вышел погулять и случайно оказался неподалёку, — сказал наконец Фрэнк с отчётливым весельем в голосе, — не всё же дома над книжками сидеть да котов чесать, надо и гулять выходить.

— Посреди ночи? — рассмеялся Гарри. — В полнолуние? Сумасшедший гражданский, ничего не скажешь.

Фрэнк ничего не ответил, но Гарри отчего-то показалось, что тот всё ещё улыбался. 

Лес немного скрыл их от холодного ветра с полей. Стоило зайти под крышу из ветвей, стало не так промозгло. Люмос на концах палочек засветился холодными огоньками. Шорохи и скрипы леса окутали, как одеяло. Высокие деревья качали верхушками, словно в каком-то танце.

— Идти немного осталось, — сказал Фрэнк, отвечая на вопрос, который Гарри решил не задавать, — наша собачка любит подходить близко к кромке леса.

Гарри отчего-то задумался о том, что оборотню вряд ли понравилось бы, что его назвали собачкой. Приходилось много смотреть под ноги, чтобы не растянуться в сырых листьях посреди леса. Бишоп безмятежно шёл рядом, будто и не прилагая усилий, чтобы обступать неровности почвы, ветки и коряги. 

Если в поле ещё было немного светло, то среди деревьев темнота казалось совершенно осязаемой, как будто они ступили в болото, а не лес, и теперь трясина стремилась затянуть двух гостей, осмелившихся не подчиниться ей. Казалось, темнота дышит в затылок, сливаясь с лесом в одно целое. Ощущения были странными, но Гарри не мог понять, что именно не так.

— Чувствуешь? — вдруг едва слышно спросил Фрэнк.

— Что именно?

— Лес встречает нас, — пространно ответил Бишоп, заставив Гарри поёжиться.

— Что здесь такое? — спросил Гарри, отчего-то возжелав вернуться в гостиницу и приложиться перед сном к мини-бару, который ему пообещал старик Тэд.

— Я не знаю, — голос Фрэнка едва можно было уловить на фоне шорохов леса, — не уверен, что хоть кто-то знает точно.

— Магглы тоже это чувствуют?

— Не все, — под чьей-то ногой хрустнула ветка, — в основном дети. Взрослые как будто ничего не замечают.

Не зная, что и сказать, Гарри сосредоточенно смотрел вперёд, словно где-то там, среди мокрых стволов деревьев, кто-то мог появиться или проскользнуть, выхваченный из темноты светом. Оборотень или кто пострашнее. 

— Я ничего не слышал об этом месте, — заметил Гарри, пытаясь припомнить хоть что-то полезное, — ты писал с этим в аврорат?

— Многие волшебники писали, когда жили здесь, — Бишоп кивнул, — авроры несколько раз приезжали, но довольно давно. Мой отец тогда ещё был жив. Он говорил, что все проверки бесполезны, пока за этим лесом живут Малфои.

Вздрогнув от того, как прозвучала, утопая в тишине, проклятая фамилия, Гарри сглотнул. Он изо всех сил пытался отпихать мысли о Малфое куда подальше, но вот, они нашли его посреди леса, готовые незаметно подкрасться и ударить в спину.

— Мэнор там, впереди? — спросил Гарри и мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за тон, которым он заговорил: как будто Гарри было страшно.

— Да, но идти до него довольно долго, — Фрэнк как будто ничего и не заметил, — да и бессмысленно, по сути. Дальше защитных чар вокруг поместья магия нас не пустит.

Это было очевидно. Гарри немного пораскинул мозгами, мысленно ругаясь на всё на свете.

— Почему твой отец считал, что это ощущение в лесу — из-за Малфоев? — наконец спросил он, замечая, что деревья впереди немного расступаются.

— Он говорил, что их гнилость настолько обширна, что прошла сквозь стены дома и отравила лес, — протянул Фрэнк, — но я всегда думал, что это просто из-за их родовых заклятий. Не знаю даже, что охраняется лучше, Министерство Магии или поместье Малфоев.

Лес поредел, но отнюдь не закончился. Небольшой его участок был свободнее от деревьев. Гарри разглядел несколько пней, коряво торчащих из земли. 

— Здесь я видел его, — Фрэнк сделал пару лишних шагов вперёд, — и знаю по рассказам других, что и они его видели неподалёку отсюда, ближе к домам.

— Кажется, место самое обычное, — заметил Гарри, осматриваясь по сторонам, — и ничем для оборотня не привлекательное.

— Там, в стороне, есть опушка, на которой часто можно встретить лесную живность, — Фрэнк махнул рукой куда-то вправо, — и там же проходит река, где есть много рыбы.

— Хочешь сказать, он приходит сюда на охоту, — догадался Гарри, — но лес ведь огромный, верно? Охотиться можно где угодно, почему он делает это здесь?

В свете Люмоса Гарри увидел, как Фрэнк криво улыбнулся.

— Может быть, ему и правда просто скучно, — сказал он.

***

Гарри вернулся в гостиницу, когда уже было совсем темно. Неловко отказавшись от предложения Фрэнка выпить на сон грядущий ещё чая (или чего покрепче) и обсудить их пушистую проблему, Гарри шустро прошёлся по совершенно пустым и мокрым улицам и зашёл в холл гостиницы, тут же натыкаясь взглядом на совершенно недовольное лицо старика Тэда.

— Здрасьте, — сказал Гарри, надеясь проскочить мимо стойки администрации к себе в номер.

— Здрасьте, — кряхтящим эхом ответил ему Тэд. — Как там дела с нашей мохнатой тварью?

Совершенно не ожидая вопросов, Гарри замер на пол пути к лестнице наверх и подумал о том, что старик тоже мог бы ему что-нибудь рассказать. Тэд, похоже, действительно ждал от него отчётов, чего, впрочем, Гарри ему определённо не собирался давать.

— Тварь будет поймана, не сомневайтесь, сэр, — заверил Гарри, пытаясь звучать убедительно. — Вы согласитесь мне в этом помочь?

Гримаса на лице старика Тэда откровенно выражала сомнения в умственных и физических способностях стоящего перед ним Джеймса Поттера, но отчего-то он ничего не сказал, а только пару раз цокнул языком и прищурился:

— И чего ты от меня хочешь? — сварливо спросил он, будто бы поимка подозрительного «волка» была не в его интересах.

— Вы наверняка знаете об этой «мохнатой твари» больше, чем кто-либо в деревне, и уж тем более больше меня, — Гарри постарался звучать так, будто он действительно умрёт в зубах диких зверей, если конкретно этот дед из гостиницы не даст ему пару уроков выживания, — не согласитесь рассказать мне, что знаете?

Дед всё ещё выглядел сомневающимся, но, очевидно, льстивое уважение от лохматого чужака и возможность быть тем, кто способствовал истреблению всяких зубастых тварей, не вставая при этом со стула, были слишком соблазнительны.

— Я встаю в шесть утра, — сказал Тэд таким тоном, будто нанимал Поттера в гувернантки, — и если в семь утра ты не будешь в холле, то останешься без завтрака и моей информации.

— Принято, сэр, — Гарри кивнул; старик должен был продолжать думать, что Гарри без него пропадёт, — спокойной ночи, сэр.

Тэд только крякнул и продолжил бормотать себе под нос, пока Гарри поднимался по лестнице, а после скрип дерева под ботинками полностью перекрыл старческое брюзжание.

***

Гарри тоже пришлось подняться в шесть утра.

Была жуткая темень, и за одно только поднятие век тем утром Гарри заслуживал прибавки к зарплате. Кое-как заставив себя вылезти из-под пухового одеяла в сторону ванной, Гарри сто раз зевнул, пока выдавливал на зубную щётку пасту, пока искал в недрах сумки пергамент и перо с чернилами, и пока пытался спросонья сообразить, что ему послать в отчёте в аврорат. Совы у него, конечно, не было, но она наверняка была у Фрэнка, к которому он собирался заглянуть после завтрака и выуживания информации из старика Тэда.

Пусть в номере Гарри и было окно, оно было довольно маленьким. Наверное, такими были все окна в старых местных домах. Пока Гарри писал письмо и позёвывал, небо светлело, но до рассвета было ещё далеко. С окраин деревни доносились петушиные крики. Невообразимо хотелось спать. Немного подумав, Гарри заодно написал письмо Рону и Гермионе, чтобы те выслали ему чего-нибудь, на что можно было бы отвлечься. Что-то подсказывало, что увеселительных программ для туристов в Фоксхэме было критически мало.

« _Пожалуйста, только не кроссворды_ », — дописал он в конце письма для друзей, а потом сложил оба письма по конвертам.

Тэда ещё не было на месте, когда Гарри спустился в холл с сумкой через плечо, так что он провёл несколько минут, слушая шорохи суетившейся в коридорах уборщицы и её веника. Через окна первого этажа была видна тёмная улица с редкими фонарями. Потихоньку приступающие к своим делам и обязанностям редкие жители спешили куда-то мимо. 

Негромко хлопнула дверь в глубине холла. 

— Надо же, припёрся, — проскрипел Тэд, заставляя Гарри обернуться в его сторону, — я уж думал, проспишь.

— И вам доброе утро, сэр, — вежливо ответил ему Гарри, следя за тем, как старик проходит на своё рабочее место.

— Доброе, — недовольно крякнул Тэд. — Так чего конкретно ты хотел спросить? Или спустился только ради завтрака?

Веник в коридоре затих.

— Не только, — Гарри улыбнулся.

— Тогда спрашивай, пока я не передумал, — поторопил его старик, выглядя при этом чуть довольнее, чем раньше.

Гарри подтащил один из высоких стульев поближе к стойке и уселся, достав на всякий случай записную книжку. Тэд следил за его копошением по карманам, а потом выжидающе уставился.

— Хорошо, — начал Гарри, радуясь, что не забыл взять с собой помимо перьев ещё и ручку, — вы лично видели этого зверя?

— Нет, не видел, — ответил Тэд, откидываясь на спинку своего кресла, — но видел мой сын, Томас. Он иногда шляется туда-сюда по окрестностям со своими приятелями.

— И что он вам рассказывал о звере?

— Что это был здоровый волк, серый или светлее, — Тэд почесал подбородок, — и что его олухи приятели чуть не обделались от страха, когда его увидели.

Улыбнувшись, Гарри щёлкнул ручкой, приготовившись записывать.

— Не знаете, где именно они видели этого волка?

— Где-то с северной стороны деревни, кажется, не сильно глубоко в лесу, — старик сморщился, как курага, пытаясь, видимо, что-то припомнить, — это было где-то в сентябре, у одного из этих дуралеев был день рождения, и они после бара отправились, вестимо, пьяно шататься по полям, а потом и в лес забрели.

— Томас не рассказал, что делал этот волк, когда они его увидели? — Гарри на всякий случай записал место, чтобы потом спросить у Фрэнка, то ли это самое место, где они были вчера.

— Да он их сам испугался и почесал куда-то вглубь леса, — отмахнулся Тэд костлявой рукой, — они, не будь дураками, смотались от него в противоположную сторону. Я даже сначала не поверил Тому, — он же припёрся домой поддатый, — но не могли же все они дружно увидеть один и тот же глюк?

— Да, не могли, — согласился Гарри, чирикая в блокноте, — не помните, в каких числах сентября это было?

Тэд уставился на него так, будто Гарри вдруг приспичило узнать, во сколько часов по утру курицы в соседском курятнике несут яйца.

— Чёрт его знает, — недоумённо протянул он, — ещё было довольно тепло. Наверное, первые числа.

Кивнув, Гарри записал и это, сделав себе заметку, чтобы не забыть узнать, когда в сентябре было полнолуние.

— А как давно зверя заметили в лесу? — спросил он. — Ну, может, волков здесь периодически замечают, или это исключительный случай?

Задумчиво нахмурившись, Тэд снова подчесал подбородок. 

— Если подумать, такого давненько не было, — произнёс он скрипуче.

— Давненько? — переспросил Гарри. — Значит, такое всё же бывало раньше?

— Если мне не изменяет память, в девяносто седьмом или восьмом много кто жаловался на волчий вой, — заметил он, не обращая на побелевшего Гарри никакого внимания, — моя жена даже боялась выходить в лес. Но самих волков, кажется, никто и не видел. Может, это были собаки, чёрт его знает.

— И вой однажды просто прекратился? — Гарри еле заставил себя открыть рот.

— Да, в какой-то момент все просто вспомнили, что давненько не слышали воя, — Тэд усмехнулся чему-то себе под нос, — лето тогда выдалось урожайным, точно помню.

Слушая внезапно затянувшего песню про местные кабачки и яблоки, Гарри думал о том, будет ли нормальным и ничуть не подозрительным спросить, не закончился ли волчий вой где-то в районе мая девяносто восьмого.

***

Фрэнк выглядел жутко сонным и взъерошенным, когда открыл Гарри дверь. Оглядев его, заспанно хлопающего глазами, Гарри заметил, что тот всё ещё в пижаме.

— Чёрт, я разбудил тебя, да? Прости, стоило бы подумать об этом.

— Кажется, уже всё равно пора вставать, — махнул рукой Фрэнк, нетвёрдым взором смотря на почему-то не снятые перед сном наручные часы, — а то я и до обеда спать могу.

Он отступил, давая Гарри войти. На этот раз коты не встречали гостя: видимо, тоже ещё спали.

— Старик Тэд заставил меня подняться в шесть утра, — вздохнул Гарри, следуя за Фрэнком на кухню, — иначе он не стал бы рассказывать, что знает об оборотне. 

— Чокнутый, — зевнул Фрэнк, гремя дверцами шкафчиков, — бедная его жена.

На кухонном столе стояла печатная машинка. Рядом разлеглось множество пергаментов, большинство из которых были исписаны либо от руки, либо мелкими буквами машинки.

— Извини за бардак, я работал допоздна, — Фрэнк лёгким движением руки сгрёб всю бумагу в одну кучу, освободив большую часть стола, а потом вернулся к возне с чайником, — тебе кофе с сахаром или без?

— Э-э, без, — сказал уставившийся на машинку Гарри, который не сразу понял, что у него спрашивают, — ты что-то пишешь?

— Пару статей для челтэнхэмского отдела «Пророка», — ответил Фрэнк, доставая чашки, — у них там кошмарно расплодились несвойственные для региона громогласные лягушки, и я пытаюсь выяснить, в чём причина.

— Громогласные лягушки? — переспросил Гарри.

— Это такие лягушки, кваканье которых может оглушить, если не быть к нему готовым.

— Да-да, я понял, — Гарри усмехнулся, — но ты что, получается, учёный?

Фрэнк обернулся к нему, и на лице у него была какая-то странная эмоция, словно он пытался понять, собирается ли Гарри над ним смеяться.

— Да, — просто ответил он, — я магозоолог. Вроде того.

Он отвернулся и снял с плиты чайник.

— Вроде того? По-моему, это очень здорово.

Несмотря на положительную реакцию, Фрэнк не выглядел довольным поднятой темой, так что Гарри решил заткнуться и выпить кофе, а потом уйти, чтобы не бесить Фрэнка ещё больше.

— Извини, что я так вломился к тебе, — сказал он ещё раз, — тебе, наверное, стоило поспать, раз ты долго работал.

— Всё в порядке, — Фрэнк ещё раз зевнул, — тебе ведь что-то нужно?

Гарри выложил на стол два письма и свой блокнот. Пока Фрэнк ходил привязывать к лапе своей совы письма до аврората, Гарри открыл страницу с последней записью и уставился в неё, крепко задумавшись. Когда Фрэнк вернулся, Гарри спросил у него, совпадает ли место, где видел оборотня сын Тэда, с тем местом, куда они вчера ходили.

— Да, похоже, совпадают, — нахмурился Фрэнк, — но я не знаю, как тебе это поможет.

Немного пораскинув мозгами, Гарри отпил кофе, а потом сказал:

— Я должен пойти туда снова.

***

У него была куча дел. Под «кучей» он понимал неограниченную по времени прогулку по лесу и все связанные с этим события. Уверенным шагом направляясь в сторону леса, Гарри пытался понять, только ли грядут неприятности, или они начались уже в тот момент, когда он получил от Матильды документы с заданием.

С полей ещё не сошёл утренний туман. Земля и остатки торчащей как иглы жёлтой травы были совсем сырыми. Было промозгло холодно, так что едва деревня и поля остались позади, а деревья скрыли Гарри от серого неба, он накрыл себя согревающими чарами. 

Солнца, конечно, не было видно и в помине, а в лесу и вовсе было темнее, чем в поле. И хоть день уже точно начался, а облака посветлели, температура с ночи едва ли поднялась. Что-то леденящее в воздухе говорило Гарри, что снег может нагрянуть со дня на день. Он представил, как будет бегать за «белоснежной зверюгой» по такому же белоснежному снегу посреди ночи, и поёжился, но уже не только от холода.

Пока что лес приветствовал его только мраком, сырыми листьями, пружинистой почвой и скрипом деревьев. Гарри и сам не знал, что именно он рассчитывал найти среди деревьев и их корней, но считал необходимым сделать всё, что может и что должен.

Он довольно скоро вышел на ту же опушку, куда приводил его Фрэнк. Днём дорога до неё показалась не такой уж и долгой. Всё пытаясь понять, действительно ли в лесу есть что-то, что давит на приходящих в него похлеще всякой тяжёлой гири, Гарри неторопливо осмотрел всё свободное от стволов деревьев пространство на предмет чего-то интересного, но ничего не нашёл, что не было удивительным. Немного подумав, он подобрал с земли крепкую палку, чтобы вдобавок прочёсывать то, что могло быть скрыто листьями. 

День клонился к ланчу, когда Гарри понял, что забрёл в несусветные дебри. Не ища ничего конкретного, он просто шёл туда, куда его вела интуиция, и долго отказывался верить в то, что просто праздно шатается по лесу безо всякой цели и теряет время. Ему всё казалось, что он вот-вот что-нибудь найдёт, но это «что-нибудь» никак не хотело появляться.

Плюнув на всё, он уже хотел достать из кармана палочку, чтобы понять, в какую сторону ему надо идти, чтобы вернуться в деревню, как наткнулся, обернувшись, на взгляд внимательных глаз.

— И что это ты здесь делаешь, сынок? — с любопытством в голове спросила его пожилая женщина, тяжело опирающаяся на гораздо более надёжную ветку, чем у него. Рядом с её ногами он заметил корзинку, полную грибов.

— Я, — выдавил Гарри, радуясь, что не успел вытащить палочку, — меня прислали разобраться с... диким животным.

— А, с оборотнем что ли? — крякнула женщина.

— Что? — переспросил он недоумённо.

— За нашим оборотнем тебя прислали, сынок, — вздохнула она тяжело, — какие сволочи, такого молодого мальчика на смерть послали.

Гарри чувствовал себя абсолютным дураком, но он понятия не имел, что ему делать. От женщины перед ним не исходило никаких признаков магии, так что всё, о чём Гарри в первую очередь подумал, — его пытаются разыграть.

— Я не знаю, о чём вы говорите, — сказал он.

В глазах женщины промелькнуло какое-то разочарование, и она с головы до ног осмотрела незнакомца перед собой.

— О, гляди-ка, — сказала она, делая пару шагов вперёд и принимаясь тыкать палкой куда-то в землю в паре футов от Гарри, — каков красавец тут затесался.

Ничего не понимая, Гарри тупо уставился в ворох листьев, под которым старушка обнаружила здоровый гриб. Любовно стряхнув костлявыми пальцами с находки прилипшие сухие листики и травинки, она сунула гриб прямо Гарри под нос.

— Видал, какого богатыря ты чуть не затоптал? — нравоучительно спросила она. — Всему-то вас, молодёжь, учить надо.

— И-извините, — выдавил Гарри, чуть отодвигаясь от пахнущего сыростью гриба и странной старушки.

Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, женщина вернулась к корзинке, где водрузила свой приз за внимательность поверх всех остальных, как короля. Гриб и правда был здоровый. Вновь обернувшись на Гарри, старушка спросила:

— Ты, поди, заблудился?

— Э, нет, — неубедительно брякнул Гарри, — вовсе нет, я не заблудился.

— В этом нет ничего стыдного, сынок, — махнула рукой женщина, явно ему не поверив, — в этом проклятом месте даже я могу заблудиться, — и она многозначительно похлопала ближайшее дерево по стволу, словно это могло что-то значить.

— Проклятом? — переспросил Гарри, не зная, стоит ли вслушиваться в слова новой странной знакомой.

— А ты не чуешь? — спросила та в ответ, хитро улыбнувшись. — Злое это место, дорогуша, тёмное. Будь мой покойный муж жив — дай ему Бог счастья небесного! — снова сказал бы, что я крышей поехала, но я знаю, о чём говорю, поверь мне!

Недоумённо хлопая глазами, Гарри мысленно признал, что покойный муж старушки вполне мог бы быть прав в своих подозрениях, если бы Гарри не был тем, кем он был, и не знал бы наверняка, что лес, посреди которого они стояли, действительно был не самым светлым местом на свете. Оставалось только догадываться, откуда этой пожилой маггле было это известно.

— Почему вы думаете, что этот лес злой? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Потому что только слепой этого не почувствует, — деловито заявила старушка, — а мой покойный муж — славься имя его! — был именно что слепым, — она вдруг положила ладонь на грудь, — но не глазами, а вот тут вот.

Гарри всё больше склонялся к тому, что подобных экземпляров среди магглов он ещё не встречал. Что было смешнее всего, он всё ещё не знал, что ему с этой мадам теперь делать.

— Думаю, я могу понять, о чём вы, — сказал он, раздумывая, будет ли это считаться нарушением статута о секретности.

Женщина посмотрела на него так, будто видела насквозь, и Гарри не удивился бы, будь оно в самом деле так.

— Не пытайся заболтать мне зубы, — погрозила она ему пальцем, — ты просто хочешь, чтобы я вытащила тебя из этой сраной чащи, вот и подлизываешься.

— Вовсе нет, мадам, — Гарри поднял вверх ладони, пытаясь показать, что он и не думал об этом, — я ведь сказал, что вовсе не заблудился.

Всё ещё не сводя с него подозрительного взгляда, женщина напоследок огляделась, будто проверяя, не появилось ли в лесу чуть больше чертовщины, чем до этого, а потом махнула Гарри рукой.

— Раз уж ты здесь нарисовался, помоги старушке дотащить корзинку, — брякнула она, явно пытаясь намеренно состарить себя на десяток лет. 

Хмыкнув, Гарри подхватил действительно не слишком лёгкую корзинку за ручку и позволил старушке вести себя, как он надеялся, к выходу из леса. Не было никакого смысла надеяться, что до деревни они дойдут в молчании, а потому Гарри был готов ко всем рассказам по части леса и всём, что за его пределами. Он хотел было спросить, почему мадам назвала местного «волка» оборотнем, но женщина не давала ему никакой возможности вставить и слово. 

Под болтовню старушки они довольно скоро дошли до края леса. Гарри уже открыл рот, чтобы наконец задать интересующие его вопросы, как женщина выхватила у него из руки корзинку.

— Отсюда тебе лучше пойти отдельно, голубчик, — произнесла она как-то заговорщицки.

— Почему? — не понял Гарри.

— Скоро и сам узнаешь от этих местных дураков, — крякнула бабушка в ответ, тут же собравшись идти вдоль леса, куда-то в сторону другого конца деревни, — а если не узнаешь, сам спроси их про Сумасшедшую Ривер.

Оторопев и ничего не понимая, Гарри несколько секунд смотрел вслед своей новой знакомой, которая шустренько удалялась от него всё дальше.

— Ривер — это вы? — как-то глупо переспросил он наконец, и заслужил в ответ только негромкий смех, который тут же унёс ветер.

Немного постояв на месте и пытаясь понять, что вообще он почерпнул из знакомства с этой женщиной, кроме кучи неотвеченных вопросов, Гарри вздохнул.

— Потрясающе.

***

Он решил повременить с визитом к Фрэнку, решив, что и так слишком часто пользовался его гостеприимством. Неплохо было бы пообедать, так что Гарри направился в сторону единственного ресторанчика, который он успел за это время приметить. Выбирать место для обеда не приходилось: едва ли в деревне было много кафе и ресторанов.

Народу на улицах было не многим больше, чем утром, но почти из каждого двора были слышны разговоры и шум работы. Гарри понятия не имел, чем живёт эта деревня помимо выращивания тыкв на Хэллоуин, но старался не особенно любопытничать. Не хватало ещё вызвать какие-то подозрения по поводу чужака, сующего нос не в свои дела.

Наскоро пообедав под пристальными взглядами всего персонала крохотного ресторанчика, из посетителей которого присутствовали пара местных выпивох и пенсионеры с внуками, Гарри поспешил расплатиться и смыться обратно на улицу. 

Заняться было решительно нечем. Он мог пойти обратно в лес и снова начать что-то там выискивать, но от одной только мысли об этом ему стало зябко. Поняв, что другого выхода, кроме как пойти к Фрэнку и мешать ему работать, у него нет, Гарри решил, что прямо с порога скажет, что Бишоп вполне может послать его куда подальше, если он занят.

Тогда Гарри точно пойдёт в лес и там заблудится ещё раз в поисках неизвестных ему улик.

Он уже подходил к дому Фрэнка, когда заметил, что через пару строений от него светилась витрина книжного магазина. Это кое о чём ему напомнило.

Внутри книжный был уютно тесным и тёплым, но Гарри, уже привыкший к тому, что его везде встречают с опаской, не торопился расслабляться. Быстренько сориентировавшись, он нашёл на одном из стеллажей календари на всякий вкус, и выбрал тот, где были обещаны максимальные астрологические подробности. Оставалось только надеяться, что они будут точными. Расплатившись, Гарри вышел на улицу, тут же вскрыв плёнку на своей покупке. 

Через несколько секунд он уже нашёл текущую неделю, а следом за ней и фазы луны. Полнолуние обещалось быть почти через неделю.

***

Фрэнк не стал и слушать Гарри, когда тот запел песню о том, что вовсе не хочет мешать его исследованиям по части лягушек, и впустил его в дом, отдав в распоряжение тут же подскочивших толстых котов. Сняв верхнюю одежду и вдоволь нагладив мягкие кошачьи бока, Гарри проследовал за Фрэнком на кухню. Тот обнаружился за столом в компании вкусно пахнущей сигареты и пепельницы, доверху забитой окурками. Бумаги вокруг печатной машинки ощутимо прибавилось, а на блюдечке возле чайника, водружённого на стол, лежала гора раздувшихся чайных листьев.

Не выдержав настойчивости чёрно-белого кота, Гарри взял его на руки и опустился на свободный стул, боясь нарушить тишину. Кот тихо заурчал, ластясь под руку.

— Как дела в лесу? — спросил Фрэнк, не отрывая взгляда от воткнутого в машинку пергамента.

— О, нормально, — Гарри поёрзал на стуле, — кажется, грибной сезон вполне удался.

Оторвав взгляд от машинки, Фрэнк недоумённо взглянул на Гарри и поднял бровь.

— Я встретил местную жительницу, — поспешил пояснить Гарри, — она собирала грибы.

— Вот как, — ответил Фрэнк таким тоном, словно совсем не понимал, о чём вообще ведётся разговор.

Гарри неловко замолчал, вцепившись в кота, который тому был только рад. Некоторое время они просидели в тишине, а потом пепел с сигареты Фрэнка упал прямо на стол.

— Может, я могу как-то помочь? — спросил Гарри наконец, вцепляясь в кота посильнее на случай, если Фрэнк надумает прогнать Гарри на улицу.

— А ты знаешь что-нибудь о громогласных лягушках? — Фрэнк поднял на Гарри тоскливый взгляд. — Или умеешь писать статьи?

Стоило признать, что Гарри был полным нулём и в том, и в другом.

— Может, у тебя есть пара боггартов на чердаке? — безо всякой надежды спросил Гарри. — С ними-то я точно справлюсь.

— Насколько я знаю, боггартов у меня нет, — устало усмехнувшись, Фрэнк засунул окурок в пепельницу, — но ты хотя бы можешь читать то, что я пишу, и говорить мне, понятно ли тебе это, как простому читателю, далёкому от лягушек.

Фрэнк вручил ему несколько исписанных вдоль и поперёк бумажек с множественными зачёркиваниями и чёрными пятнами чернил. Через десяток минут, когда у Гарри наконец получилось прочитать всё, что не было перечёркнуто, у него было такое чувство, будто он прочёл что-то из эссе Гермионы по теме, которую ему довелось пропустить. Пока Гарри пытался разобраться с этой научной писаниной о лягушках, Фрэнк сделал себе сэндвич, спросив, не голоден ли гость, и в очередной раз заварил чай. Он уселся на своё место, а потом спросил, что Гарри думает о том, что прочёл.

— Думаю, что пока что мне всё понятно, — ответил ему Гарри, всё ещё свободной от бумаг рукой почёсывая кота, — но вот здесь... да, вот тут... данные из исследований реакций лягушек на простые заклинания... ты что, хочешь, чтобы от лягушек избавлялись таким образом?

— Нет, конечно, — Фрэнк выглядел возмущённым и взволнованным; он перерыл бумаги и сунул Гарри другой лист, — видишь, здесь я пишу о том, что это негуманно, и что это только понесёт за собой другие проблемы...

Когда Гарри вышел от Фрэнка на улицу, голова его пухла от поселившихся в ней лягушек и пергаментов. По работе Гарри, конечно, приходилось писать много отчётов и прочего барахла, в котором кто угодно спустя достаточное количество времени начинал разбираться, но статьи для газеты оказались чем-то новым. Было неплохо разгрузить голову от проблем с оборотнем, но теперь Гарри чувствовал потребность проветрить ту же голову от лягушек.

Уже стемнело. Добираясь до отеля по мокрым улицам, Гарри старался настроиться на грядущий сон, чтобы утром снова встать пораньше, а потому стал думать о том, что рассказал ему Фрэнк во время перекура.

— Женщина, которую я встретил в лесу, — начал тогда Гарри, решив на время перестать думать о кричащих земноводных, над которыми они сидели уже часа два, — она сказала, что я могу спросить о ней у местных. Она представилась мне «Сумасшедшей Ривер».

Фрэнк на удивление повеселел.

— Ты, наверное, и сам понял, что сумасшедшей её считают только местные магглы, — рассмеялся он, стряхивая с сигареты пепел, — она часто болтает о том, что магглы считают сказками и бредом.

— Она считает, что наш «волк» — оборотень, — нахмурился Гарри, вылавливая из кружки чаинки, — я даже подумал, что, может быть, она сквиб.

— Насколько я знаю, это не так, — Фрэнк покачал головой, — она самая обычная маггла, но со странностями, конечно. Не знаю даже, откуда она берёт все её истории и «сказки». Местные не воспринимают её всерьёз и даже сторонятся.

— Она назвала их дураками, — фыркнул Гарри.

Они пару минут молчали.

— Судя по всему, в тебе ей что-то приглянулось, — отметил Фрэнк, и Гарри поднял на него взгляд, замечая, как внимательно тот на него смотрит, — её редко интересуют другие люди. Обычно она сразу шлёт всех к чертям собачьим.

— Ты ведь тоже с ней общался?

— Да, общался. Думаю, она не сторонится меня только потому, что я ближе к её стороне этого противостояния, чем к стороне магглов, — он кисло улыбнулся, — я ведь тоже не особенно вызываю у них уважение.

Это было логично. Гарри не стал спрашивать Фрэнка, почему тот не уедет из Фоксхэма — в конце концов, это было не его дело, — но, ложась спать, он подумал: не являются ли они сами, будучи волшебниками, умело и привычно маскирующимися оборотнями среди ничего не подозревающих магглов?

***

Гарри ходил в лес каждое своё утро в Фоксхэме. Он завтракал, писал в аврорат письмо с отчётом о предыдущем дне и шёл туда, где надеялся найти хоть что-то. Стараясь не особенно долго шататься по холоду, он возвращался обратно в деревню. Как оказалось, все в округе уже знали о том, зачем он приехал, а потому каждый день после обеда в гостиницу приходили местные магглы — те, кому было что рассказать. Или те, кому так только казалось. Не теряя любой возможности узнать что-то новое, Гарри разговаривал со всеми, кто приходил. По большей части всё, что он слышал от людей, было домыслами или не несло за собой ничего полезного. Кто-то тоже видел «волка» в лесу, кто-то принял за него чью-то мохнатую собаку, кто-то подозревал, что клыкастый тырил летом с полей початки кукурузы. Гарри стоически выслушивал всё, что ему могли рассказать, изредка задавал вопросы и старался не смеяться.

А потом шёл к Фрэнку. Помогал ему со статьями о лягушках, гладил ненасытных котов и усердно думал о том, что ему делать дальше. Всё, на что он мог рассчитывать — ловля на живца. С собой в виде живца, разумеется. Когда настанет полнолуние, ему ничего не будет стоить пойти в лес и там найти местного «волка» по горячим следам. Во втором отчёте для аврората он уже выпросил продление дней, выделенных на это дело, до полнолуния. Пока же до нужного дня было ещё чуть меньше недели, он мог только продолжать делать то, что уже успел начать — болтать с не всегда адекватными местными, шнырять по лесу в поисках неведомых признаков присутствия оборотня и слушать рассказы Фрэнка о лягушках. 

По правде говоря, Бишоп вовсе не болтал только о лягушках. Он знал много интересных историй и зачастую умел интересно их рассказать. Гарри провёл у него несколько вечеров, когда только общая усталость напоминала ему о том, что дело близится к ночи. Ни за что не признавшись бы Фрэнку, что уходить от него обратно в гостиницу не очень-то и хочется, Гарри раз за разом сбегал. 

Изредка копаясь в себе по этому поводу, он всё думал, почему поступает именно так. И почему так часто ловит себя на желании зайти чуть дальше в лес, так далеко, что можно наткнуться на высокий каменный забор, окружённый родовой магией. А там, за тем забором, как принцесса в чёртовом замке...

На этом Гарри всегда обрывал себя. 

От Гермионы и Рона ему наутро третьего дня пришло несколько журналов, которые явно выбирали оба его друга по отдельности. Гермиона прислала ему «Придиру» и пару свежих брошюр из аврората. На одной из брошюр стоял вопрос «Вам не кажется, что работа занимает всю вашу жизнь?», а на другой «Повышение эффективности в работе — поощрительно! Но золотая середина — лучше всего!». От Рона же пришёл еженедельник с новостями квиддича и свежий номер журнала со сплетнями всякой степени желтоватости. Понимая, что последнее, о чём ему сейчас хочется думать — это его работа и сомнительное «повышение эффективности», Гарри тем утром включил дряхлую гостиничную лампу и устроился в кровати, чтобы разгрузить мозги последними слухами. Не исключено, что и про себя самого тоже.

Всю первую половину занимали любовные разборки в мире звёзд как магглов, так и волшебников. Половину имён Гарри не знал, так что прочёл только колонку с новостями о том, кто и с кем из известных волшебников был замечен в маггловских барах. Колонка носила название «Взболтать, но не смешивать». Гарри ощутил острое желание напиться. Это вернуло его к мыслям о гадких авроратских брошюрах, так что он поспешил продолжить читать.

В разделе сплетен о разводах и намечающихся свадьбах Гарри в очередной раз увидел уже вконец доставшие его догадки о характере отношений его самого и Джиневры Уизли. Он уже хотел было закрыть чёртову желтушную прессу, когда наткнулся на очередное знакомое имя. Руки неосознанно замерли с журналом навесу.

Во всё том же разделе о разводах и свадьбах плавала новость о том, что Астория Гринграсс разрывает помолвку с Драко Малфоем. Догадки о том, что послужило тому причиной, выливались в по меньшей мере неадекватные варианты развития событий. Стоило Гарри дочитать до предположения о том, что у младшего Малфоя от пережитого стресса во время войны проблемы по части «мужской силы», как журнал полетел в другой угол комнаты и грустно шмякнулся на паркет. Гарри же закрыл лицо руками и едва подавил какой-то несчастный всхлип.

Проклиная всё на свете, Гарри зажмурился так сильно, что перед глазами заплясали звёзды, но и это не спасло его от назойливых, как сорняки, мыслей. Отчего-то у него поселились сомнения в том, что журнал со сплетнями был выбран Роном случайно и без участия Гермионы. Теряясь в догадках, он схватил со столика рядом с кроватью еженедельник о квиддиче, и спустя страниц десять наткнулся на статью с разбором характеристик мётел, на которых летают и летали ученики Хогвартса. В качестве примера к Нимбусу-2001 была напечатана фотография — кто бы мог подумать! — Малфоя собственной персоной. 

Гарри застонал, отшвыривая от себя и этот журнал тоже. Боясь представить, что он может обнаружить в «Придире» — наверное, что-то типа «Драко Малфой спонсирует экспедицию по следам морщерогого кизляка!» — он бросил на сегодня чтение. 

Чувствуя себя ужасно отчаявшимся и злым, он улёгся в кровать и уставился в тёмный ещё потолок своей комнаты. На улице была несусветная темень, да к тому же накрапывал дождь, и поэтому Гарри не мог просто пойти в лес и сделать вид, что ему совсем не хочется случайно встретить там Драко Малфоя на прогулке. Он уже успел пообещать себе, что будет давать в лицо каждому, кто упомянет в его присутствии проклятое имя, а потом запал злости прошёл, и осталось только опустошение.

Он прекрасно понимал, что друзья не перестанут аккуратно намекать ему о том, что просто делать вид, что проблемы в наличии непонятных чувств к одному конкретному человеку не существует — плохая тактика, но он просто не представлял, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы эта проблема ушла. Было ясно как день, что хэппи эндом и безоблачным счастьем эта история не пахнет, но когда в его, Гарри, жизни, были другие истории? Может быть, это самое отсутствие счастливого конца — как раз то, что ему было нужно? Так же нужно, как нужна была работа, на которой он только и делал, что рисковал жизнью. 

Впрочем, чувства были очень даже понятные. Только понимание их сути заняло у Гарри больше лет, чем борьба с Волдемортом. 

Натянув себе на голову подушку, Гарри сделал вид, что его не существует, и пролежал так ровно до того момента, когда в комнате не стало так светло, что игнорировать стучавшее в окно утро стало совершенно невозможно. Тогда Гарри в очередной раз запретил себе думать о Драко Малфое и пошёл работать.

Он ходил по лесу; общался с местными магглами; думал над тем, чтобы найти, где живёт Сумасшедшая Ривер, и спросить у неё, что ей известно; вылавливал чайные листья, сидя у Фрэнка на кухне; смотрел на Фрэнка и думал, как у того получается жить в этом тихом месте совсем одному; потом пытался представить себя где-то рядом, отчего-то заливался неловким румянцем и скорее начинал болтать об уже ставших родными громогласных лягушках. Земноводные вскоре отошли на второй план — одним утром Фрэнк отправил свой труд в печать. Гарри в тот день едва не сгинул на месте, пытаясь придумать новые темы для разговоров на место тех, что окружали статьи, газеты и громких лягушек. Но всё обошлось.

Через два дня обещалось быть полнолуние. К недовольству Гарри, стало гораздо прохладнее. Фрэнк говорил, что со дня на день обязательно пойдёт снег. Оставалось только надеяться, что даже если снег и пойдёт, то сугробы намести не успеет. Бегать по всему лесу в метель в поисках оборотня было не самым приятным времяпрепровождением по мнению кого угодно.

Гарри уже просто хотелось, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось.

***

Всё пошло под откос уже на следующий день.

Плохо спав ночью, Гарри поднялся с кровати гораздо позже, чем планировал, и это сбило ему всё привычное уже расписание. Он кое-как заставил себя проснуться, накарябал отчёт в аврорат, пропустил завтрак в гостинице и вместо этого съел только булку с повидлом из ближайшего ларька, но и это было терпимо.

Отстойней всего был снег, пошедший ночью. Он был ужасно мокрым, тяжёлым и липким, и к тому моменту, как Гарри вылез из номера в сторону ларька, снежного покрова уже было достаточно, чтобы обеспокоиться исходом грядущих приключений в лесу. Вернувшись ненадолго в гостиницу, Гарри обтыкал себя с ног до головы всеми спасающими в снег чарами, а потом всё же решил отправиться по своему обычному маршруту — на прогулку в сторону леса.

Снег явно не собирался останавливаться. Чары оберегали Гарри ото всяких неприятных последствий типа налипших на очки снежных хлопьев, но надолго этой защиты вряд ли бы хватило. Ветер забирался за шиворот, и Гарри порадовался, что догадался взять с собой шапку и перчатки.

Уже в лесу деревья немного скрыли его от снега и ветра, и стало немного проще. Что есть сил приглядываясь к следам, различимым на свежей, белой поверхности, Гарри различал зверей, недавно проходивших теми же тропами, что и он. Он вскоре наткнулся и на человеческие следы. Они были глубокими и нечёткими, как две сплошные дорожки, как будто оставившему их человеку было нелегко идти и поднимать ноги. Рядом со следами проходила узкая колея, оставленная палкой.

Гарри вскоре наткнулся и на обладательницу следов. Ривер стояла к нему спиной, когда он увидел её впереди, среди неплотно стоящих деревьев. Она опиралась на ту же ветку, с которой была и в прошлый раз. Пытаясь разглядеть, на что так внимательно смотрит женщина, Гарри, тем не менее, не видел ничего. Она смотрела куда-то вглубь леса, туда, где снег смешивался с лесом, становясь сплошной стеной.

— Здравствуйте, Ривер, — позвал её Гарри, не решаясь подойти ближе.

Несколько секунд спустя она обернулась, улыбнувшись, стоило ей признать его.

— Здравствуй, сынок, — сказала она, не торопясь подходить ближе, — вижу, дело ты своё знаешь.

— О чём вы?

— Завтра полнолуние, — ответила Ривер таким тоном, будто она смеялась над тем, что ему всё надо объяснять, — самое время ловить нашего общего знакомого. 

— Вы правы, — решил не отрицать Гарри и переступил с ноги на ногу, — откуда вам это известно?

Женщина же, аккуратно переступая по своим же следам в сторону Гарри, сделала пару шагов вперёд. Она почти не смотрела себе под ноги, всё осматриваясь по сторонам или поднимая взгляд к кронам лысых деревьев, словно пыталась застать кого-то за подслушиванием.

— Я вижу, что ты такой же, как тот славный мальчик, что живёт в центре деревни, — заговорщицки сказала она, подгребая по снегу на расстояние вытянутой руки, — такой же, каким был мой брат.

— Вы, — выдавил Гарри, хлопая глазами, — вы... да?

— Тихо, — шикнула она, — не здесь.

Она вдруг схватила Гарри за руку и шустро почесала по лесу в сторону деревни, ни на секунду не отпуская рукав парня. Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как переставлять ноги и постараться не отставать. Он ещё несколько раз пытался что-то вякнуть, но Ривер ему не отвечала. Когда они вышли к полям, старушка потянула его в ту же сторону, куда уходила, когда они распрощались в прошлый раз.

— Ривер, — позвал Гарри снова, ни на что особенно не надеясь, — куда мы идём?

— Пить чай, — будничным тоном отозвалась та, — у тебя совсем ноги промокли, так недолго и заболеть.

В полной растерянности Гарри действительно обнаружил, что с его ботинок слетели отталкивающие воду чары, и теперь те выглядели промокшими, хотя внутри и были сухими.

— Но...

— Никаких «но», — отрезала Ривер, — прекрати упираться.

Они прошли вдоль всего поля, туда, где оно обрывалось, окружённое лесом. Единственный, слегка кривой домик, стоявший чуть в отдалении от остальных, находился к лесополосе почти вплотную: Гарри был уверен, что с заднего двора, если таковой имелся, вполне можно было выйти прямиком в чащу.

Но Ривер потащила его прямиком к покосившейся калитке и уже основательно запорошенному снегом садику. У крыльца она сообщила, что он не войдёт в дом, пока не собьёт с ботинок весь снег, так что ещё с полминуты Гарри усиленно обтряхивал с подошв налипшее месиво. Когда, наконец, с этим было покончено, он вошёл внутрь, туда, где только что скрылась хозяйка домика.

Внутри он был ещё более покосившимся, чем снаружи, но это явно никого не смущало. Оглядывая уютное жилище, Гарри стянул ботинки и поставил их на коврик, а потом двинулся туда, откуда слышалось шуршание.

Ривер он нашёл в, судя по всему, гостиной. Она разгребала кофейный столик посреди комнаты ото всякого барахла, которым тот был заставлен. Приглядевшись, Гарри понял, что это вовсе не барахло, а куча разноцветных банок с красками.

— Вам помочь? — спросил он, не зная, куда себя деть.

— Да, — Ривер даже не оглянулась на него, — поди на кухню, поставь чайник.

Не сразу найдя кухню и не сразу найдя там чайник, Гарри наконец водрузил его на плиту, а потом ещё пару минут пытался понять, как она работает. Он слышал, как Ривер разговаривала с кем-то в гостиной, но не придавал этому особенного внимания. Когда с чайником было покончено, Гарри вернулся к старушке, ожидая новых заданий.

— Если хочешь сесть, тебе надо стащить эту наглую жопу с дивана, — махнув в нужную сторону, Ривер скрылась в стороне кухни.

Гарри же, пытаясь понять, о ком говорила старушка, обогнул диван и тут же обнаружил на нём большую, развалившуюся среди подушек собаку с большими ушами. Существо явно не спало, лениво наблюдая за гостем приоткрытым глазом, но никаких признаков недовольства не выказывало. Уши у собаки были такими длинными, что одно из них свисало с дивана.

— Привет, — поздоровался Гарри, — я присяду?

Он осторожно сел, стараясь не задеть задних лап собаки, но та и носом не повела. Если бы не мерно вздымающаяся грудная клетка, псину можно было бы принять за одну из подушек.

Оторвав взгляд от интересного существа, Гарри осмотрелся. По интерьеру было видно, что хозяйка редко принимает в этой гостиной гостей. Скорее это было чем-то вроде рабочего пространства: всюду можно было заметить распиханные баночки с краской, бумагу и кляксы. На стенах, среди фотографий висели редкие картинки. Сюжетов Гарри понять не мог, но выглядели картинки приятно.

Ривер принесла с кухни пару кружек и чайник и уселась в кресло напротив Гарри, недовольно поглядывая на совершенно безразличную ко всему собаку. Несколько минут они провели, разливая чай. Гарри осмелился погладить собаку по мягкому боку, и та растянулась, потягиваясь, и едва не столкнула задними лапами парня с дивана. 

Когда же с чайными ритуалами было покончено, Гарри выжидающе уставился на Ривер.

— Как тебя зовут, сынок? — спросила она, внимательно смотря на него в ответ.

— Джеймс, — ответил Гарри с заминкой, чуть было не брякнув настоящее имя.

По хитрому взгляду Ривер стало понятно, что старушка читает его, как открытую книгу. Вздохнув и не став настаивать на правде, она сказала:

— Когда родился мой старший брат, вся семья едва ли с первого взгляда поняла, что он особенный. Никто, конечно, не мог подумать, в каком именно смысле он особенный, но вскоре и это стало понятно. Я знаю это от нашей матери. Брату было пятнадцать, когда я родилась, — Ривер погрустнела, — и я провела в его невероятной компании слишком мало времени.

Гарри боялся сказать и слово, но Ривер явно не спешила рассказывать дальше, так что пришлось выдать единственное, что крутилось в голове.

— Ваш брат погиб? — спросил Гарри.

Пёс снова потянулся, задевая гостя мощными лапами, и сладко зевнул. Глаза собаки теперь были открыты и обращены в сторону хозяйки, которая нервно мяла в костлявых старых руках край своего безразмерного и явно связанного вручную свитера.

— Да, он погиб, — сказала наконец она совсем тихо.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Это было очень давно, — добавила Ривер, поднимая на него взгляд, — рано или поздно начинаешь жить, не оглядываясь на прошлое. Я прожила довольно долго, чтобы научиться этому.

Задумавшись, скоро ли с ним самим такое случится, Гарри уставился в поверхность журнального столика. Тот был весь испачкан краской. Ривер вдруг поднялась и отошла к книжным полкам, где книги теснились рядом с неизвестными коробочками и банками. Вытащив одну из книг, Ривер вернулась в своё кресло. Когда она открыла книгу где-то в середине, Гарри понял, что это фотоальбом.

— Вот, — сказала старушка, на слегка дрожащих руках протягивая через столик альбом, а после ткнула пальцем в один из снимков, — это я и Малкольм.

С удивлением Гарри понял, что это была колдография. На ней красивый светловолосый парень, на вид того же возраста, что и сам Гарри, держал на руках смеющуюся девочку лет десяти. Парень крутился вокруг своей оси, заставляя девочку хохотать. В кадр почти ничего больше не попадало — только их счастливые улыбки и неподдельное счастье.

— Здесь ему чуть больше двадцати, — сказала Ривер тихо, не торопясь отнимать у Гарри альбом, — это моя любимая картинка.

— Что с ним случилось? — спросил Гарри, оглядывая остальные снимки на развороте: они не двигались, но тоже были полны радости и светлого летнего солнца.

Ривер не сразу ответила, и Гарри даже вскинул на неё взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что женщина в порядке. Только поймав его взгляд, она сказала:

— Во время войны Малкольма укусил оборотень, — у Гарри упало сердце, — мы не могли отвезти его куда-то, чтобы уберечь и его самого, и всех вокруг, — голос старушки совсем стих, и Гарри внезапно понял, как же долго носила с собой этот секрет эта бедная маггла, — и каждое полнолуние он становился чудовищем, которое никто из нас не мог сдержать. Он убегал в лес, где наш отец сделал убежище, чтобы прятать там Малкольма, — Ривер отпила чая, — но местные никогда не отличались гуманностью.

— Что они сделали с ним? — Гарри уже знал ответ, но всё равно спросил.

— Пристрелили, — на пару секунд прикрыв глаза, Ривер тяжело вздохнула, — как собаку. Он и был для них большой, опасной собакой. 

— И что, никого в управлении не волновал тот факт, что в лесу завёлся волк? — возмутился Гарри. — И люди просто пошли и убили его? Это же ужасно.

— Тогда мало кого волновали подобные вопросы, сынок, — старушка улыбнулась ему улыбкой человека, повидавшего всякие времена, — люди видели опасность, и люди устранили её. Так, как умели. 

Не зная, какие слова подобрать, Гарри просто потёр глаза под очками в надежде, что комок в горле куда-нибудь укатится и перестанет давить на грудь. 

— Как же вы нашли в себе силы продолжать жить здесь? — спросил он наконец, не смея открыть глаз. — Среди людей, сделавших это. А теперь их дети выросли и называют вас сумасшедшей. 

Ривер довольно долго молчала, и это время дало Гарри отдышаться и понять, зачем он сидит здесь, в гостиной этой странной по меркам магглов женщины. Она позвала его, чтобы быть уверенной, что он сделает всё правильно. Не так, как... как другие.

— Мне некуда было уезжать, — прошептала Ривер, когда Гарри нашёл в себе силы открыть глаза, — всё, что я знала и любила, всегда было и будет здесь. 

Отложив в сторону альбом, Гарри набрал в грудь воздуха.

— Вы позвали меня, чтобы убедиться, что я не убью этого, — он замялся, не зная, какое слово лучше подобрать, — что я не убью этого, человека, да?

— Верно, сынок, — Ривер кивнула, явно обрадовавшись, что он понял её намерения. — Я ещё никогда не видела такое же существо, как Малкольм, раньше, — её голос сорвался, — и мальчик, который спрятан в этом теле животного, он так похож на моего брата. Я не могла найти себе место, боясь, что его убьют.

Позаботившись о салфетках для заплакавшей старушки, Гарри терпеливо, но нервничая, дождался, пока женщина упокоится. Собака плавно стекла с дивана, подплыв к креслу хозяйки, и положила голову ей на колени, взглянув так печально, что засомневаться в грустных собачьих чувствах было невозможно.

— Ривер, — позвал как можно осторожнее Гарри, когда та успокоилась и позволила собаке подняться в кресло и разлечься, как ковёр, у себя на коленях, — вы сказали, что мальчик в теле оборотня похож на вашего брата. Что вы имели в виду?

Вместо ответа Ривер обернулась, оглядывая всё тот же забитый материалами и книгами шкаф, а потом ткнула в ту сторону пальцем. 

— Видишь, там, между шкафов, торчит папка, — сказала она, и Гарри действительно разглядел там папку, — принеси-ка её сюда, а то я не встану, пока меня придавило это животное.

Животное уже начало храпеть, свесив с кресла уши. Гарри поднялся с освободившегося дивана и, подойдя к шкафам, вытянут из щели между ними увесистую папку, обвязанную, как коробка с тортом, верёвкой. Он принёс искомое Ривер, и та, стараясь не особо шевелиться, чтобы не потревожить спящую на её коленях любимицу, аккуратно развязала шпагат, и верёвочка упала на пол. Посуду на столике пришлось раздвинуть, чтобы уложить на него большую, раскрытую, как паруса, папку.

Внутри были рисунки, это Гарри понял сразу. Ривер перебирала их довольно шустро, так что разглядеть все было невозможно. Они были совсем разными: некоторые были ядрёно-яркими, а какие-то — чёрно-белыми. Завороженно глядя на открывающееся ему зрелище, Гарри не обращал внимание на бормотание старушки, но она вдруг довольно крякнула, а потом извлекла откуда-то из середины один из листов и положила его поверх остальных, правильной стороной к Гарри.

— Вот, — сказала она, — смотри.

Усиленно пытаясь прикрыть распахнутый в не прозвучавшем вопросе рот, Гарри оторопело глядел на рисунок, что лежал перед ним. Когда через несколько секунд первый шок улёгся, а мозг вернулся в относительно рабочее состояние, Гарри всё же спросил:

— Вы, — он запнулся, — вы это видели?

Впрочем, ответ ему и не требовался, всё и так было очевидно.

Практически весь лист занимало изображение волка, которому, судя по всему, было тесно в рамках формата бумаги. Он упирался в отступ от края пергамента спиной, всеми четырьмя лапами, склонял голову к земле, смотря в сторону наблюдающего за ним зрителя. Глаза у волка были совсем чёрными, в отличие от шерсти — та была белой. 

Но не столько волк заинтересовал Гарри, как сидящие перед ним люди. Одним из них был парень, и он был не сильно меньше оборотня. Его силуэт хорошо виднелся на фоне белоснежной волчьей шкуры. Парень, почти как волк, упирался руками в землю и явно чувствовал себя плохо: спина его была изогнута, голова опущена так, что светлые волосы спадали к земле. Лица видно не было. Второй человек, в чьём силуэте явно угадывалась молодая женщина в тёмной одежде, обнимала лицо парня ладонями, прижавшись головой к его голове. 

Гарри был не в силах оторваться от этого зрелища. И ещё больше он не мог перестать видеть в двух нарисованных людях парня, которого не мог выкинуть из головы, и единственного близкого человека, который у того парня был — его мать.

— Джеймс, — позвала Ривер явно не в первый раз, и Гарри не сразу понял, что она обращается к нему.

— Простите, — он встряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, и прикрыл глаза. 

Когда он открыл их вновь, то уверился ещё больше — он знал людей с рисунка.

— Ты в порядке, сынок? — обеспокоенно спросила Ривер, и Гарри устало потёр виски, — ты как-то плохо выглядишь.

— Простите, — повторил Гарри, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Ривер только пододвинула к нему кружку с недопитым чаем, и Гарри выпил остатки одним глотком. Вздохнув напоследок так глубоко, как позволяли лёгкие, он спросил, аккуратно кладя рисунок на стол и замечая, что у него и самого дрожат руки:

— Вы можете рассказать мне, где и когда видели это?

***

Он едва ли не бежал в сторону центра деревни. Конечно, можно было бы сорваться и действительно побежать, но на улице наверняка ещё можно было встретить людей, а спешка на самом деле была ни к чему, так что Гарри просто очень быстро шёл. Торопиться действительно было некуда, но ему очень хотелось поскорее добраться до единственного человека, способного разделить весь кошмар сложившейся ситуации. Проще говоря, вывалить последние новости Фрэнку было совершенно жизненно необходимо.

Снег на время остановился, но тяжёлыми тучами навис над головами, обещая, что этими двадцатью сантиметрами снежного покрова всё не закончится. Улицы успели немного подчистить колёса редких машин и подошвы ботинок. Темнело. В окнах домиков, как свечки на торте, загорался свет. Когда Гарри добрался до дома Фрэнка, он чувствовал себя так, будто пробежал марафон.

Фрэнк, как назло, не открывал дверь, как Гарри показалось, несколько часов.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он, пропуская Гарри внутрь, и тот судорожно принялся стягивать с себя перчатки и шапку, — что-то случилось?

— Да, — коротко ответил Гарри, расстёгивая куртку, а потом добавил, — нет, — взъерошил волосы, — не знаю.

— Дело, похоже, серьёзнее некуда, — усмехнулся Фрэнк, явно пребывая в хорошем настроении, — у меня тоже кое-что случилось.

— Что такое? — спросил Гарри, спихивая с ног ботинки и пытаясь не наступить на прискакавших котов.

— Из «Пророка» ответили, — судя по голосу, Фрэнк улыбался, — им понравилась статья.

— Это круто! — сказал Гарри, подхватывая своего любимого чёрно-белого кота на руки и давая ему роль подушки-антистресс. — Поздравляю.

Фрэнк коротко улыбнулся ему. Они всё ещё стояли в коридоре. Гарри не знал, с какого угла ему лучше начать рассказывать, и стоит ли вообще что-то говорить, если у Фрэнка такое хорошее настроение. У него наверняка нет желания возиться с дурацкими оборотнями и не менее дурацкими Малфоями. 

— Хочешь выпить? — предложил вдруг Фрэнк.

— Да, — тут же ответил Гарри, понимая, что это определённо то, что ему сейчас нужно.

— Тогда можешь подождать в гостиной, я что-нибудь поищу, — Фрэнк махнул рукой и отправился на кухню.

В его гостиной Гарри был только пару раз, ведь всё основное время Фрэнк работал на кухне, а торчать в гостиной в одиночестве гостю не было никакого смысла. Сейчас же тут шуршал дровами тёплый камин и было светло от горящей электрической лампы рядом с диваном, куда Гарри и уселся с котом на руках, примечая, что Бишоп, очевидно, как раз читал тут книгу, когда в дверь позвонили. Книга лежала в углу дивана обложкой вверх. Здесь было как-то спокойно, и подскочивший было в крови адреналин утихал, сменяясь усталостью. Гарри уже хотел полюбопытствовать, что там Фрэнк читает, но тот показался с кухни с двумя стаканами и початой бутылью огневиски.

— Пока отец был жив, алкоголя в доме всегда было достаточно, — сказал он, демонстрируя рыжий огневиски, которого в бутылке было пальца на три, — с тех пор, как он умер, я ещё ни разу не покупал алкоголь сам. Когда-нибудь он точно закончится.

Он поставил стаканы на столик и открутил крышку. В свете лампы виски казался ещё более рыжим, тут же напомнив Гарри об огненных волосах семейства Уизли. Каким-то образом это воспоминание вывело его на Малфоя, и Гарри едва не застонал от отчаяния. Казалось, что угодно может вывести его мысли на Малфоя. Как он устал от этого.

Фрэнк придвинул один из стаканов к Гарри, а потом сел рядом, на диван, и откинулся на спинку. 

— Поздравляю со статьёй, — сказал Гарри снова и приподнял свой стакан; Фрэнк отсалютовал своим в ответ.

Несколько минут они молчали. Чёрно-белый кот слез с коленей Гарри и устроился у него под боком, а сам Гарри никак не мог заставить себя полностью успокоиться. От предчувствия, от ощущения надвигающейся опасности, которую ему, как аврору, вообще-то, стоило бы встретить во всеоружии и с трезвым умом, у него подрагивали руки. В этой дрожи явно не был виноват алкоголь. Гарри попросту боялся.

Дрова щёлкали в камине. К чёрно-белому коту присоединился второй кот, и они оба задремали, словно демонстрируя, что вот уж кто-кто, а они точно самые безмятежные существа на свете.

— Так что у тебя случилось? — спросил Фрэнк спокойно, вырвав Гарри из его мыслей.

Гарри запустил руку в волосы и вздохнул.

— Оборотень, — сказал он, — я понял, кто это.

— Как?

— Встретил Ривер сегодня в лесу, — поделился Гарри, глядя, как переливается в стакане янтарная жидкость, — ты знал, что она рисует?

— Да.

— Она видела момент, когда наш оборотень стал человеком, — отчего-то Гарри было очень страшно заканчивать эту историю, — и она нарисовала его.

— И ты узнал, кто это? По рисунку?

— Да.

— И кто?

Помедлив, Гарри понял, что сказать всё равно придётся — после такого вступления умолчать истину не представлялось возможным.

— Это Драко Малфой, — наконец произнёс Гарри, следом отпивая виски и морщась от того, как напиток обжигает рот.

Молчание, повисшее между ними, было не таким беспечным и спокойным, как те минуты тишины, что они успели разделить до этого. Гарри нелогично захотелось залезть в какой-нибудь тёмный угол и сидеть там, делая вид, что реальность — иллюзия, но это было невозможно, так что он стоически ждал, пока Фрэнк, от которого ясно чувствовалось исходящее замешательство, соизволит что-нибудь сказать. Но Бишоп молчал так долго, что Гарри пришлось повернуть голову и через плечо глянуть на него, как бы беззвучно спрашивая, почему пауза затягивается.

— Так, — наконец выдал Фрэнк, — и в чём, собственно, проблема?

Проблема. Проблема была в том, что Гарри никак не мог расстаться с неизвестно как и когда оказавшимся в его голове наваждением, связанным со школьным неприятелем и по совместительству самым большим засранцем на свете, одно только воспоминание о котором заставляло его желудок ухать куда-то вниз. Это действительно была проблема, но Гарри понятия не имел, как он вообще может её озвучить. Тем более Фрэнку.

— Ты ведь с ним в одно время учился, так? — начал угадывать Фрэнк, не дождавшись ответа. — Тебе не хочется арестовывать человека, которого ты знаешь лично?

— Вроде того, — промямлил Гарри, экстренно пытаясь придумать повод сбежать в гостиницу к сварливому старику Тэду.

— Мне вообще-то казалось, — продолжил Фрэнк, отпив огневиски, — что ты за свои годы успел много своих знакомых отдать в руки правосудия. Насчёт Малфоев я, конечно, ничего не знаю. Вроде бы, старик Малфой коротает деньки в Азкабана?

— Да, — Гарри кивнул.

— Боишься, что эта семейка проклянёт тебя окончательно, если ты ещё и сынка его в аврорат притащишь? — рассмеялся Фрэнк беззлобно. — Да-а, могу представить.

— Нет, дело не в этом, — остановил его поток догадок Гарри, — совсем не в этом.

Фрэнк снова замолчал, явно пребывая в недоумении. Через мгновение он снова продолжил гадать, тыкая пальцем в небо.

— Может, он твой родственник?

— Разве что очень дальний родственник.

— Н-да, к его отцу ты тёплых чувств уж точно не питаешь. Вы что, дружили в Хогвартсе?

— Нет. По правде говоря, мы друг друга ненавидели.

В конце концов Фрэнк опёрся локтями о колени, отставив пустой стакан на столик, и заглянул Гарри в лицо. Тот поспешил сделать вид, что разглядывать ковёр это очень интересно.

— Честно говоря, я уже не знаю, что и думать, Гарри, — сказал Фрэнк. 

— Не поверишь, но я тоже не знаю, — коротко рассмеялся Гарри в ответ, оборачиваясь к Фрэнку с улыбкой.

Он не рассчитывал, что тот окажется так близко. Улыбка медленно стекла с лица, и на её место пришёл тёплый румянец, который в полумраке никто бы, кроме самого Гарри, и не заметил бы. Стало как-то внезапно слишком тепло, и собственный любимый свитер показался внезапно чересчур жарким, как будто собирался сварить Гарри заживо, но стягивать его в этот самый момент было тактически неправильно — это определённо бы воспринялось не так, как надо.

В последнем у Гарри сомнений не было. Фрэнк смотрел на него так, как смотрел уже много раз, но общая беспечность и нервный страх не позволяли Гарри разобраться в этом взгляде как следует. Поэтому наткнувшись на него в этот самый момент, когда большую часть сознания Гарри занимали дела сердечные, он внезапно будто бы прозрел и ужасно захотел дать себе подзатыльник за долгое отрицание очевидного.

Он нравился Фрэнку. Это было абсолютно точно. Нравился не так, как нравился кому-нибудь из тех, кто раз за разом специально попадался на глаза в министерской столовке, хлопая глазками, или тех, кто нисколько не ленился посылать ему, Гарри, подозрительные письма с признаниями в вечной любви. И тех и других Гарри нарочито не замечал, но тот взгляд, которым на него смотрел Фрэнк, не заметить было невозможно.

Этому взгляду явно было наплевать, что у Гарри за фамилия, и что он там такого сделал в прошлом, что все были в восторге. Этот взгляд хотел рассказывать о лягушках и знать, что его слушают.

Этот взгляд пугал Гарри сильнее, чем взгляды тех, кто мельтешил у него перед глазами, норовя подарить головную боль.

Фрэнк был тёплым. Гарри и не заметил, когда тот успел пододвинуться. Или, может, он всегда сидел так близко? Казалось, Гарри может услышать за шорохами из камина стук чужого сердца. Или, может, это было его собственное? Билось оно слишком резво.

— Фрэнк, я, — начал было Гарри почти что шёпотом.

Закончить предложение он не успел даже мысленно, потому что все мысли покинули его голову, стоило Фрэнку придвинуться совсем близко и коснуться губами его губ. От Фрэнка пахло огневиски, чернилами и чаем. Гарри не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он чувствовал себя так, будто его обволакивала со всех сторон вата. Стоило ему об этом подумать, как вата начала давить, и Гарри понял, что всё это время не дышал. Вдохнув носом воздух, он машинально приоткрыл рот, и Фрэнк, очевидно, воспринял это по-своему, усилив напор. 

Сам не ведая, что он вообще делает, Гарри зачем-то ему ответил. Этот поцелуй был чем-то уютным, отчасти приятным и мягким, тем, чего Гарри не ощущал уже очень давно, если вообще хоть когда-либо ощущал. Он вздрогнул, когда Фрэнк положил правую руку ему на щёку, проведя ладонью и зарывшись пальцами в волосы. Это было так приятно, что Гарри едва не лишился чувств. 

Всё закончилось в тот момент, когда левая ладонь Фрэнка опустилась Гарри на бедро. Словно его ударило током, Гарри дёрнулся, отодвигаясь настолько, как позволяли спящие за его спиной коты. Руки Фрэнка уже не касались его, а сам он смотрел на Гарри так внимательно, будто ожидал, что тот сейчас аппарирует с места в карьер.

Впрочем, Гарри был к этому очень близок, но аппарировать он никуда не собирался. Во-первых, на нём не было ботинок. Во-вторых, уходить по-английски было ужасно невежливо, учитывая то, что только что произошло.

— Фрэнк, я, — снова начал Гарри, — я не могу, Фрэнк. Это ошибка.

Ничто не изменилось в выражении лица Фрэнка поначалу, но потом Гарри заметил, как что-то неуловимо проскользнуло в его взгляде.

— Ты влюблён в Драко Малфоя, да? — спросил он таким тоном, будто Гарри собственноручно убил с десяток громогласных лягушек и как ни в чём не бывало пришёл в гости.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри слишком поспешно, но потом сдался под взглядом Фрэнка, — наверное.

— Ты бы себя видел, — Фрэнк усмехнулся, и Гарри не смог понять, чего в этой усмешке было больше — злости или тоски, — у тебя такой вид, будто ты сам себя поймал за изменой.

— Что? — переспросил Гарри недоумённо и тут же подскочил на ноги, явно задевая уже успевших снова задремать котов. — С какой стати ты вообще взялся судить об этом?

— С такой стати, — Фрэнк тоже поднялся с дивана и уставился на Гарри сверху вниз, — с такой стати, что этот проклятый Малфой тебя недостоин.

Гарри едва не поперхнулся собственным же вдохом и сделал шаг назад.

— С чего ты вообще взял, — выдавил он, стараясь звучать не слишком ядовито, — что я достоин _тебя_? Ведь ты _это_ пытался мне только что доказать?

— Я пытался показать тебе, что жизнь не заканчивается, если один белобрысый придурок не видит, что упускает, — спокойно ответил Фрэнк. — И если он не в состоянии этого понять, всегда найдётся тот, кто ещё способен видеть.

— То есть, ты? — воскликнул Гарри. 

— То есть, я!

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что я тоже могу что-то там у себя в голове думать? — возмущённо выдал Гарри, отступая ещё на шаг к выходу. — Что я сам могу решать, что мне делать и каких придурков любить?!

Фрэнк сделал глубокий вдох и многозначительно посмотрел на Гарри, а до того только дошло, что именно он сказал. Решив подумать об этом высказанном порыве позже, Гарри развернулся и направился в сторону прихожей, не собираясь оставаться в этом доме ни на минуту дольше.

— Он погубит тебя, Гарри, — внезапно тихо сказал ему в спину Фрэнк, заставив замереть, — он и вся его семейка пропитаны гнилью. И даже если он соизволит ответить тебе взаимностью, он не подарит тебе спокойствия и рано или поздно убьёт своим ядом.

— А что, если я хочу быть тем, кого убьют этим самым ядом? — взорвался Гарри, оборачиваясь. — Неужели ты думаешь, что твоя жизнь — единственно допустимая? Может быть, мне не хватает яда! Может быть, я только и делаю, что ищу себе дополнительные проблемы! 

Поняв, что стал говорить слишком громко, он остановился, с тяжестью в груди глядя на замершего посреди гостиной Фрэнка. Тот смотрел на него таким взглядом, будто только здравый смысл удерживал его от необдуманных поступков.

— Может быть, я и сам ядовит, — сказал Гарри наконец, — и недостоин того противоядия, что ты пытаешься мне дать.

И не думая останавливаться, Гарри выскочил в коридор, трясущимися руками натянул ботинки, схватил куртку и шапку и сбежал на улицу, одеваясь на ходу. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он подавил желание лечь лицом в снег, и двинулся вверх по улице. Туда, где, как он помнил, был круглосуточный ларёк на заправке. Там наверняка продавали сигареты.

***

Наутро у Гарри першило в горле. Он курил довольно редко, а потому несколько сигарет за вечер на морозном воздухе сделали своё дело. Простудой пока не пахло, но дискомфорт — как моральный, так и физический, — присутствовал.

Ему не нужно было никуда идти до восхода луны, так что весь день он провёл в кровати. Заняться было откровенно нечем: всё интересное из журналов он довольно быстро прочёл, спать сил уже не было, а отправлять письма он теперь не мог. Вплоть до обеда он пролежал, завернувшись в одеяло и отгоняя от себя все дурацкие мысли, маячившие на горизонте. 

А мыслей тех было предостаточно.

Когда желудок стало сводить от голода, а терпеть происходящую в голове борьбу окончательно надоело, Гарри решил что-нибудь съесть. Он совсем не хотел видеть кислые лица местных работников единственного ресторана, так что выбор пал на ассортимент булочной. 

Гарри вышел из номера, уже привычным движением закрыл его на ключ, и, пройдя по коридору, уже ступил на первую ступеньку лестницы, когда услышал снизу голоса. Кто-то разговаривал со стариком Тэдом.

— Я проверю, у себя ли он, — проскрипел Тэд в этот момент.

— Спасибо, Тэд, — ответили ему, и Гарри с ужасом осознал, что это был голос Фрэнка.

Подавив желание выругаться, он ступил обратно с лестницы на этаж и замер, не зная, что ему делать. Последнее, чего ему хотелось бы, — это разговаривать с Фрэнком прямо сейчас. Особенно после вчерашнего. Машинально двинувшись спиной в сторону своего номера, Гарри впечатался спиной в дверь. Прятаться ещё и от Тэда было совсем глупо, так что оставалось только надеяться на собственную удачу.

Когда Тэд поднялся на этаж и тут же заметил замершего возле двери Поттера с большими глазами и указательным пальцем возле рта, он справедливо нахмурился. После обмена жестами, во время которого Гарри всеми силами пытался показать старику, что никакого мистера Поттера тут быть не должно, Тэд покачал головой и отправился туда, откуда пришёл. Спустя десяток тяжёлых шагов по ступеням и короткого диалога, который Гарри не расслышал со своей точки возле двери, послышался хлопок двери.

Идти куда-либо совершенно расхотелось. Потерев руками в перчатках лицо, Гарри вздохнул, напоминая себе о том, что он взрослый человек с обязанностями, и ему надо поесть, чтобы не умереть ночью в лесу от недоедания. Потратив на уговоры самого себя с минуту, он всё же переборол желание остаться в кровати навсегда и спустился в холл.

Старик Тэд встретил его подозрительным взглядом из-за стойки администратора.

— Успел чего-то отчебучить? — поинтересовался он, когда Гарри поймал его взгляд.

— Что? 

— Чего натворил-то, что тебя ищут? — Тэд фыркнул.

— Ничего, — буркнул Гарри в ответ, снова начиная жалеть, что вообще вышел из номера.

— Ну-ну, — донеслось Гарри в спину, когда он уже подходил к выходу на улицу, — собаку-то поймал нашу?

Ручка двери была очень холодной, и Гарри почувствовал это даже через перчатку.

— Сегодня поймаю, — ответил он и вышел из гостиницы.

***

Если верить календарю, который Гарри купил в книжном, луна должна была появиться на небе почти что в восемь вечера. Разумеется, она должна быть скрыта тонной плотных, снежных облаков, но на это оборотням всегда было плевать. А вот Гарри, который вышел на улицу в семь часов с копейками, был совсем не так безразличен по отношению к посыпавшему к вечеру снегу. Накладывать чары посреди деревни было нельзя, так что вплоть до кромки леса пришлось идти, ловя шиворотом мокрые снежные хлопья.

За обедом, в компании парочки булок с повидлом и кофе, Гарри пытался внушить самому себе, что ему совершенно необходим план действий. Так ему диктовала логика. Общее же безрассудство не диктовало ничего, потому как каждый раз заставляло просто браться за дело и просто решать его. Победило оно и в этот раз: Гарри вышел из гостиницы в снежную ночь, не думая о том, что у него нет никаких вариантов решения грядущих событий.

В том, что события были именно грядущими, можно было не сомневаться.

Уже в лесу, наложив на себя все чары, какие мог, и почувствовав удовлетворение от согревающей тело магии, он вдруг замер. Где-то в стороне, в той части леса, куда Гарри ни разу не ходил, стреляли из ружья. 

— Дерьмо, — брякнул Гарри. 

На наличие чар тут же стало плевать, потому как факт того, что помимо Гарри и оборотня в лесу есть ещё ненужные на поле действия магглы, не мог не раздражать. _И чего им дома не сидится?_ Он нервно двинулся дальше, глубже в лес, оставляя глубокие следы в навалившем снеге, который только прибывал. 

Выстрелы были слышны ещё несколько раз, и каждый раз Гарри вздрагивал посреди чащи, будто одно из животных, на которых вели охоту. Хотя он даже не был стопроцентно уверен, что животное, в которое стреляли местные магглы, действительно было животным. 

Когда Темпус показал, что время уже перевалило за несколько минут после обещанного времени восхода луны, Гарри остановился посреди леса. На какой-то небольшой, чуть полысевшей от деревьев поляне, где снег засыпал куда активнее из-за отсутствия спасительной кроны над головой, не было видно ни души. Снег стеной отпускался на землю, мелькал среди стволов и мешал разглядеть хоть что-то. 

Гарри ждал. Он успел сто раз обернуться вокруг себя и протоптать небольшой круг на поляне, пока пытался смотреть во все стороны сразу, чтобы уж точно ничего не упустить. Все его попытки начать видеть затылком оборвались от одного-единственного звука. 

Где-то вдалеке послышался вой, и Гарри обернулся в ту сторону, как будто навострив уши.

Лес никак не отреагировал на новый звук — всё наоборот как будто стихло и затаилось, ожидая нападения. И если до этого Гарри не знал, в какую сторону ему надо двигаться, то теперь, после долгожданного воя, он ломанулся в сторону его источника — куда-то вглубь, в темноту, с зажжённым Люмосом, выхватывающим из общего облака большие снежные хлопья. Редкие выстрелы остались позади, громыхая уже совсем не страшным эхом. 

Через несколько минут, когда Гарри был уже в такой глуши, в которой не то что выстрелов, вообще никаких звуков не было слышно, у него слетели защищающие от снега чары. Гарри остановился, чтобы наложить их заново, а когда с этим было покончено, понял, что не знает, нужно ли ему бежать в том же направлении. Поняв, что другим путём он никогда никого не найдёт, Гарри вызвал Патронуса. Когда большой, красивый олень с ветвистыми, как крона зимнего дерева, рогами, появился перед ним, склонив голову, Гарри сказал:

— Веди меня к Драко Малфою.

Он полагал, что никто, кроме него самого, в такую глушь ночью в пургу не полезет, так что можно было не переживать о том, что оленя кто-то заметит. Поведя рогами, тот плавно развернулся и устремился сквозь лес, чуть отклонившись от пути, по которому до этого шёл Гарри. Стараясь не упускать оленя из виду, Поттер поспешил следом.

Становилось всё темнее. Ветер завывал в верхушках деревьев, снег медленно и упорно срывал с Гарри защитные чары, доказывая, что перед природой магия ничто. Но сам Гарри этого не замечал: он не сводил взгляда с резво двигающегося впереди грациозного животного, прокладывающего ему дорогу. 

Снова послышался вой, на этот раз уже ближе, и Гарри еле заставил себя продолжить бежать, а не остановиться, чтобы прислушаться. В этом не было никакой необходимости — Патронус стремительно шёл вперёд, нисколько не боясь звуков, издаваемых хищником. Собрав все силы в кулак, Гарри торопился вслед за ним, переживая, что из-за метели может потерять своего проводника. 

В какой-то момент олень замедлился настолько, что Гарри умудрился приблизиться к нему и разглядеть, что тот вывел его куда-то, где он ещё не был. Это был покрытый упавшими деревьями и валежником участок леса. Сплошь присыпанные снегом трухлявые стволы оставляли свободным проход, развалившись холмами по обеим сторонам от тропинки. Будто дождавшись хозяина, Патронус преодолел последний отрезок пути, едва видный за сваленными деревьями. Там, с другой стороны, олень сделал несколько кругов вокруг пытавшегося укусить его снега, закручивающегося вихрем, и исчез, слившись с ним. 

На дрожащих от напряжения ногах, Гарри шёл вперёд, вперившись взглядом в то, что он принял за снежную бурю. Чем ближе он подходил, тем чётче видел силуэт. 

Он был таким же белым, как снег вокруг, но из-за темноты за его спиной большой белый волк стал отчётливо различим, стоило Гарри подойти достаточно близко.

Он был ростом Гарри по грудь. И смотрел на него таким недовольным взглядом, будто готов был сожрать на месте. Всё ещё сжимая палочку с горящим огоньком Люмоса в руке, Гарри смотрел волку в глаза и отчего-то чувствовал, что тот не станет его трогать. Но стоило ему сделать лишнее движение вперёд, как волк едва слышно зарычал. 

Тут Гарри, уже собравшийся позвать Малфоя по имени, заметил ещё что-то. От волка отделилась тень и скользнула вперёд. Гарри признал в ней тёмношёрстную лису. Та подскочила к нему, и Гарри было отшатнулся, но лиса не собиралась нападать. Встав в нескольких футах от него, она развернулась в сторону волка, демонстративно нахохлившись и свернув спину колесом.

Удивительная догадка поразила Гарри, и он не смог сдержать язык за зубами.

— Нарцисса? — позвал он едва слышно.

Лиса только дёрнула хвостом, зато волк снова зарычал. Гарри снова подумал о том, что всё-таки следовало бы придумать хоть какой-нибудь план, прежде чем соваться в лес, но было уже поздно сетовать на собственную глупость. Он судорожно переводил взгляд с волка на лису, которая была по сравнению с ним совсем маленькой, и не знал, покусают ли его, сделай он хоть шаг в сторону. Впрочем, двинуться куда-либо было затруднительно: впереди были двое клыкастых существ, а по бокам — куча промёрзшего валежника. Разве что отступить назад было возможно, но отступать Гарри не собирался.

Сделав осторожный шаг вперёд и словив ещё одно рычание в свою сторону, он медленно поднял руки, демонстративно показывая, как тушит Люмос и прячет палочку в карман, оставляя их троих в темноте. Но та темнота, что пряталась в глубине леса, исчезла, стоило Гарри погасить свет. Светящийся даже в темноте ночи белый снег работал не хуже фонаря. 

— Я не собираюсь вас трогать, — сказал Гарри как можно спокойнее обоим людям в телах животных перед собой, — но зато это могут сделать охотники из деревни за лесом.

Словно в доказательство его слов, издалека донеслись голоса. Они были слишком громкими для людей, собиравшихся поймать опасное животное. Магглы стали бы вести себя тише, будь это настоящая охота. Представив, как скоро неадекватные (и нетрезвые!) мужчины с оружием наткнутся на их странную компанию, Гарри поёжился.

— Аврорат послал меня найти оборотня, — продолжил он, и эти его слова заставили лису обернуться в его сторону, а волка — снова зарычать, но Гарри почему-то совсем не было страшно; он сделал ещё один аккуратный шаг вперёд, ловя на себе злой и какой-то обречённый взгляд замершего перед ним большого волка. — Я не собираюсь хватать ни одного из вас за шкирку и тащить насильно в министерство, — он наблюдал за ушами, которыми волк, похоже, ловил мельчайшие звуки, — тем более тебя, Драко.

Рычание хищника в одну секунду превратилось в действительно угрожающее, и Гарри почувствовал это всем телом. Неизвестно, что произошло бы дальше, и нашли ли бы по весне косточки Гарри, зарытые в куче валежника, но ветер принёс в их сторону новую стену снега, смешанную с голосами местных магглов. Они явно приближались, сами того не ведая. Волк и лисица настороженно смотрели в ту сторону, откуда исходила угроза.

— Вам нужно уходить, — сказал Гарри, напоминая о себе и отступая назад, — иначе они найдут вас.

Лиса сориентировалась первой. Юркнув вперёд, она подскочила к волку и тяпнула его за лапу. Тот беззлобно рыкнул на неё в ответ, развернулся и, не глядя на Гарри, почесал куда-то вглубь леса. Лиса же, наоборот, обернулась на Гарри и замерла ненадолго. Сквозь усиливающийся снег Гарри разглядел, как лисица кивнула ему, совсем как человек, а после скрылась следом за волком.

Ошарашенный, Гарри ещё несколько минут стоял посреди леса, окружённый снегопадом, валежником и приближающимися голосами охотников, а после отправился обратно по своим же следам, которые ещё не успел замести снег.

***

Дорога назад, в деревню, показалась ему гораздо длиннее дороги в чащу, хотя Гарри был на все сто процентов уверен, что шёл по тому же пути. Вероятно, олень, завладевший вниманием, заставил его отвлечься ото всего остального, включая и лес, и снег, и сугробы. На обратном же пути ничто не могло занять его разум сильнее, чем это уже успели сделать необычно выглядящие Малфои, которых он только что встретил в лесу. В том, что это были именно Малфои, он отчего-то не сомневался.

Когда впереди показались огни домов, Гарри облегчённо выдохнул. За то время, пока он шёл через лес, снегопад только усиливался, и была вероятность, что скоро его следы будут навсегда стёрты под новым слоем снега. Гарри ничего не стоило выбраться из леса с помощью магии, но он чувствовал себя ужасно измотанным, и не факт, что у него получилось бы безо всяких проволочек справиться с магией.

До полей, граничащих с лесом, было уже рукой подать, когда Гарри увидел стоящего на краю леса человека с фонариком. Луч фонаря выхватывал из темноты белеющие снежные хлопья и не спеша прогуливался по стволам деревьев и ещё торчащей из-под толщи снега траве. Чуть приблизившись, Гарри также разглядел за плечом человека ружьё, а подойдя совсем близко понял, что этим человеком был Фрэнк.

Гарри тут же захотелось развернуться и пойти обратно в лес, но это было совершенно глупо. Фрэнк, очевидно, ждал кого-то, не слишком сильно прячась возле самой кромки леса. Вскоре стало очевидно, что ждал он именно Гарри. Когда тот вышел к полям, где снег, не останавливаемый ветвями деревьев, валил ещё гуще, чем в чаще, Фрэнк тут же перевёл на него свет фонарика и сделал пару шагов навстречу.

— Привет, — сказал он, выключая фонарик. Без хоть какого-то освещения его фигура стала тёмной и какой-то незнакомой. Не то чтобы Гарри хорошо знал Фрэнка. Скорее, ему казалось, что он знал его.

— Привет, — эхом ответил Гарри, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и чувствуя, что с ботинок слетели защитные чары, а через отверстия для шнурков талый снег успел намочить ему носки. Хотелось поскорее уйти, но у Фрэнка явно было, что сказать.

— Я хотел извиниться, — сказал Фрэнк, подходя ещё чуть ближе, но всё ещё держа дистанцию.

— Да?

— Да.

— И притащил с собой ружьё?

Фрэнк машинально поправил лямку, на которой то висело, как будто хотел прикинуться, что оружие ему подбросили. 

— Это для отвода глаз, — пояснил он с какой-то тоской, — чтобы охотники не стали спрашивать, что я делаю посреди ночи в лесу, — он снова потянул за лямку, — оно даже не заряжено.

Промокшие носки ощутимо добавляли мерзлоты в и без того продрогший организм. Думая о том, что в гостинице его ждёт одеяло и стакан виски со льдом, Гарри поинтересовался:

— И что же ты на самом деле делаешь ночью в лесу?

— Я же сказал, — напомнил ему Фрэнк тихо и спокойно, — что хотел извиниться.

Была вероятность, что в темноте невозможно было разглядеть его лица, но Гарри всё равно многозначительно поднял брови, как бы намекая, что он весь обращён в слух и готов внимать извинениям. 

— Я повёл себя как полный мудак, — сказал Фрэнк, увидев или не увидев выражение лица Гарри, — совершенно недостойный мудак. Мне очень жаль. Скажи, если есть что-то, что я способен сделать, чтобы загладить вину.

На миг Гарри задумался, взял ли он с собой из Лондона лишнюю пару шерстяных носков, и уже хотел было спросить Фрэнка, где их можно купить в Фоксхэме, а потом отпустить его с миром, но ему вдруг пришла в голову другая идея.

— Мне нужно отправить письмо, — выдал он, — могу я воспользоваться услугами твоей совы? Больше мне ничего не нужно.

Новые носки, конечно, могли бы сослужить хорошую службу, но другой почтовой совы во всём Фоксхэме Гарри бы ни у кого не нашёл, а потому с покупками придётся подождать.

— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Фрэнк с деланной безэмоциональностью.

Гарри на секунду задумался.

— Да, — ответил он, — лучше прямо сейчас.

***

В доме Фрэнка, разумеется, мало что изменилось с прошлого вечера. Гарри снова встретили два толстых кота, одного из которых — чёрно-белого, конечно, — пришлось поднимать на руки и чесать, пока хозяин дома подыскивал бумагу получше и конверт почище. Он, вероятно, догадывался, кому собрался писать Гарри, хоть фамилия адресатов и не прозвучала.

Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, Гарри присел на своё обычное место за столом на кухне, слушая урчание кота и шорох бумаг в соседней комнате. В доме было тепло, и Гарри с тоской думал о том, что уже минут через десять ему придётся снова выходить на холод, пусть и ненадолго. Засиживаться у Фрэнка он не собирался.

Тот наконец зашёл в кухню и положил перед Гарри пергамент, конверт и перо со склянкой чернил.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гарри, не поднимая от стола глаз.

Аккуратно сгрузив кота с колен на соседний стул, Гарри принялся делать то, ради чего пришёл. На написание пары слов у него ушло больше времени, чем ему хотелось бы на них потратить, сидя на кухне Фрэнка, который всем своим видом пытался заслужить прощение за свои глупости, о которых Гарри и думать толком не хотел. Фрэнк спросил, не сделать ли чай, и Гарри отказался. Помня о виски со льдом в отеле, он как мог аккуратнее написал на пергаменте:

« _Буду завтра в поместье, в шесть вечера. ГП_ »

Была вероятность, что Малфои и видеть его не захотят, но для них самих было бы лучше согласиться на эту встречу. Впрочем, особенного выбора Гарри им и не оставлял: он будет у ворот мэнора в шесть вечера в любом случае, хотят того хозяева или нет.

Ему также было совершенно необходимо отправить весточку в аврорат — там прекрасно знали, что полнолуние выпадало на сегодняшнюю ночь, а значит, ждали какого-никакого отчёта. Посылать сову с двумя письмами разным адресатам было так же наивно, как полагать, что та долетит до обоих мест и ничего не напутает. Поэтому Гарри поскорее передал настороженному Фрэнку письмо, и тот вышел во дворик, чтобы отослать сову. Когда он вернулся, Гарри уже был занят составлением отчёта для начальства. Это заняло у него куда больше времени, чем послание Малфоям. Он изо всех сил старался описать всё так, будто он напал на след оборотня, но понятия не имеет, кто им может быть, так что задержится ещё минимум на день. В аврорате это вряд ли оценят, но иначе было никак. 

Составление отчётов всегда было делом муторным и скучным, так что когда Гарри закончил, он вздохнул с облегчением. Фрэнка на кухне не было: он, судя по слышным со второго этажа шагам, был занят чем-то своим. Делать ничего не оставалось, и Гарри запечатал конверт со вторым письмом, откинулся на спинку стула и позволил чёрно-белому коту снова влезть к себе на колени. Нужно было дождаться возвращения совы, и Гарри совсем не хотелось, чтобы Фрэнк увидел, что его гостю нечем заняться, а потому тот сидел, притихнув, и чесал кота за ухом, пока на лестнице не послышались шаги.

Фрэнк зашёл на кухню, неся с собой какие-то книжки и бумажки. 

— Уже закончил? — поинтересовался он, сгружая свою ношу на стол.

— Да, — просто ответил Гарри, очень заинтересовавшись пушистыми кошачьими усами.

Некоторое время было тихо, и только шорохи бумаг и страниц, принесённых с собой Фрэнком, нарушали молчание, которое можно было разрезать и накладывать вместо пирога по тарелкам.

— Может, всё же, чаю? — в который раз спросил Фрэнк, и по его голосу Гарри слышал, что он боится сказать лишнее слово.

— Нет, пожалуй, — ответил Гарри в очередной раз, — спасибо.

Они снова помолчали. Кот у Гарри на руках тарахтел, как трактор. Сам же Гарри мысленно пытался умолять сову Фрэнка махать крыльями чуть активнее. 

— Ты видел его? — вдруг произнёс Фрэнк, и Гарри наконец поднял на него взгляд.

— Кого? — переспросил он, хотя прекрасно знал, о ком речь.

— Драко Малфоя, — уточнил Фрэнк, не собираясь отводить взгляд, как будто вцепившись в обращённое на него внимание Гарри, — нашего оборотня.

Гарри сам себя попридержал за шкирку, чтобы не начать плеваться ядом прямо в ту же секунду. Он и сам не очень понял, с какой стати ему вздумалось начать выяснять отношения, спрашивать, какое ему, Фрэнку, вообще дело, и, что самое ужасное, с какой-то стати пытаться облагородить и без того запятнанные в глазах Бишопа честь и положение Драко Малфоя. Гарри пришлось напомнить себе, что он сидит на этой уютной и приятной кухне с котом на руках и внимательным взглядом напротив только потому, что ему необходимо отправить чёртово письмо с чёртовой совой. Чёртову сову, наверное, сожрали по дороге шакалы, иначе её долгое отсутствие в голове Гарри не объяснялось.

— Да, — сказал Гарри как можно спокойнее, — я видел его. 

Фрэнк легко усмехнулся, и это напомнило Гарри о том, что он совсем не знает человека, в чьём доме сидит. 

— И каково это было? — поинтересовался Фрэнк, наконец опуская взгляд на бумаги, которые якобы пытался перебрать.

— Нормально, — пресно ответил Гарри. 

Взгляд Фрэнка на секунду стал понимающим, но приятного в этом взгляде было мало. Выражение лица у него было такое, будто он пытался бороться с желанием высказать всё, что думает, потому как прекрасно знает, что это станет конечной точкой невозврата. После подобного все предложения выпить вместе чаю будут бесполезны. 

— Ему повезло, если местные магглы не пристрелили его сегодня ночью, — заметил Фрэнк, проглатывая всё, что крутилось у него на языке, — они, кажется, вдохновились идеей того, что в полнолуние у волка будет повышенная активность, и решили пристрелить его своими силами.

— Ты говорил, что на отстрел животных нужно иметь разрешение, — напомнил ему Гарри.

— Так и есть, — согласился Фрэнк, кивнув, — но кто запретит убить существо, которое угрожает безопасности деревни? 

— Он не угрожает деревне, — Гарри постарался не вцепиться в кота на своих руках сильнее, чем тот способен это вынести, — он даже не трогает домашний скот.

— Но его всё равно боятся, — возразил Фрэнк, — он большой, свирепый на вид волк, и неудивительно, что местные не хотят ждать, пока он кого-то сожрёт, и прутся в лес, несмотря на то, что трусят.

— Ты тоже трусишь? — поинтересовался Гарри, постаравшись не звучать слишком ядовито.

Фрэнк внимательно посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Гарри понял, что искреннего ответа на свой вопрос он никогда не услышит, но он не ожидал, что вообще никакого ответа не дождётся. Когда молчание со стороны уже отвлёкшегося на бумаги Фрэнка затянулось, Гарри решил, что у него тоже найдётся пара вопросов.

— Ты знал, что с полвека назад магглы из этой деревни также пристрелили одного оборотня? — спросил он, пытаясь звучать отстранённо. — Он был старшим братом Ривер, которую они же называют сумасшедшей.

Замерев над бумагами, Фрэнк не сразу ответил, как будто вперившись взглядом в заинтересовавший его документ, но зрачки его не шевелились, застыв в одном положении.

— Да, я знал, — признался он наконец.

— И как всё было в тот раз? — продолжил допытываться Гарри.

К его удивлению, Фрэнк не слишком резко, но скомкал в руках бумажку, на которой до этого что-то безуспешно пытался прочитать. Закинув её в мусорное ведро возле раковины, он продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало, заниматься своими делами, суть которых Гарри всё ещё не понимал.

— Тогда оборотень не был таким добреньким, как твой Малфой, — пробормотал он, явно не считая Драко таким уж добрым малым.

— Он на кого-то напал?

— Да, — подтвердил Фрэнк, — но магглы не знали, конечно, что он такое. Они просто устранили его, как обычную собаку, когда стало известно, что он сожрал человека.

Гарри вздрогнул. Это звучало так зло, будто бы Фрэнк присутствовал там лично, но он явно не был настолько старым, чтобы быть в тот момент среди охотников.

— И кого он... убил? — спросил Гарри осторожно.

Фрэнк снова поднял на него глаза, а потом глубоко вздохнул.

— Мою мать, — ответил он таким тоном, что Гарри понял — этот разговор окончен.

Из дворика послышались хлопки крыльев, и через пару секунд в кухонное окошко тихонько постучала клювом сова. Но Гарри уже не мог сказать, что счастлив отправить чёртово письмо и покинуть этот дом. Отчего-то ему было очень жутко.

***

Добравшись до гостиницы и долгожданного стакана виски со льдом, Гарри еле заставил себя сделать ванные процедуры прежде, чем завалиться в кровать и уснуть мёртвым сном. Была поздняя ночь, когда его голова наконец-то коснулась подушки. Несмотря на ужасную усталость и растрёпанные происходившим ночью чувства, он не сразу смог уснуть. В голову лезли всякие непрошеные мысли, и выгнать их оттуда оказалось делом нелёгким, но тело вскоре сдалось и признало поражение.

Гарри проспал большую часть дня. Он оторвал голову от подушки только уже после обеда, когда в дверь его номера постучали. За дверью обнаружился Тэд, сообщивший ему, кряхча, что время бронирования мистером Поттером сего номера подходит к концу, и не отставал, пока Гарри не спустился вместе с ним в холл, чтобы продлить своё пребывание в гостинице ещё на день. Тэд всё это время увещевал его, что явится и завтра днём, если Гарри прошляпит время выезда, с чем пришлось, кивая, согласиться.

Всё это время он думал только о том, что с удовольствием бы завалился спать дальше, но стоило вернуться в номер к сползшему на пол одеялу, как стало понятно, что больше он сегодня не уснёт. 

Провалявшись ещё несколько часов в кровати и построив тысячу сценариев того, как пройдёт его визит к Малфоям, Гарри собрался, вышел из номера, спустился вниз, в холл, кивнул с подозрением смотрящему на него Тэду и вышел из гостиницы.

Из ближайшего закоулка, где никто не смог бы его увидеть, Гарри аппарировал.


End file.
